


A King by His Love

by covacola



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Polyship Roadtrip, multishipping?? multishipping, there's gonna be so much open and polyamory it's gonna be great i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covacola/pseuds/covacola
Summary: Noctis has known for quite some time that he's in love with his retainers. He also knows how impossible that would be. He sees, quite clearly, how well they could work together. And yet, he's promised. And it isn't that he doesn't like Luna-- quite the contrary. But if knowing and accepting were the same, he wouldn't be feeling this way. And if knowing, accepting, and getting over were the same, well... Then, there'd be no problems. (Or fanfiction.)This is also an AU where Nyx doesn't die and Luna gets a bodyguard because as much as I like suffering, I like nice things sometimes too.tbh there's gonna be a whole network of polyamory and open relationships so please bear with meprev. titled I.P. | Slow Burn





	1. Noctis | Departure

**Author's Note:**

> I will personally apologize now-- the boys are dumb. And dense. And in denial. I'm sorry.

Noctis sighed, staring out at the Insomnian skyline. It was one of those melancholy, peaceful moments where he got so lost thinking about everything that he finds himself thinking of nothing at all. Nothing and everything. Sure, that’s what it was. 

Behind him, a soft voice. “Noct?” He can see Ignis hovering a respectful pace and a half behind and to the side. He’s just glad there’s only a slight twist in his gut this time. 

“‘M fine, Iggy,” he mumbles, the knuckles curled against his cheek and his distance slurring his words. Ignis nods, but remains. Quiet and diligent. Peripherally, he knows Gladio’s probably still sitting in his chair in the corner of the balcony, reading, for a change. It’s... Nice. Comfortable. Familiar. If he strains, his imagination can hear Prompto playing King’s Knight. But of course, Prompto isn’t here, in his Palace rooms. He wishes he were, though. That would complete this comfortable, casual atmosphere. 

“You should eat at some point,” Gladio puts in, the lack of any rustle of fabric meaning he didn’t even look up from his book. No matter how absorbed, Gladio pretty much never let himself get too into his reading to not pick up on every important detail surrounding Noctis. As was his Shield. 

His Adviser crossed the short distance, and Noct tensed just slightly, preparing for the hand on his shoulder. Luckily, he was so practiced at hiding these gestures, not even Ignis noticed, or perhaps dismissed it. His hand was warm and comforting through his gloves, and Noct couldn’t help but melt under his touch. “I must agree. You’ve scarcely eaten today.” He squints, “are you quite sure you’re alright?” 

Noct snorts, turning and letting Iggy’s hand slide off him. His shoulder is especially cold, and not just from the missing warmth. “Alright, alright. You two can quit fussin’.” He smiles wanly, and Ignis returns the look. “What’s for dinner?” 

* * *

That was it. They were on the road. Insomnia just a collection of lines behind them, the wind ruffling their hair, Prompto lining up for the second good shot of the trip-- The first had been of Gladio and Noct lounging in the back seat, Insomnia towering behind them like a looming, unseen predator, Ignis just barely made into the shot by his awkward angling and precarious leaning.

They talked in sporadic waves, but mostly kept to themselves. Noctis couldn’t quite believe it. He was out of the city. But the prospect of limited freedom didn’t keep him long. As per usual, he found himself glancing back from the scenery to eye his friends. Prompto, like himself, was drinking in the view, slow changing as it was. His eyes glittered in the sunlight, and even from this distance, he swore he could see the rolling plains reflected in his wide eyes. His lips were parted just slightly in a wonderful small smile. One hand on the side of the car, shoulders rolled just a bit forward, muscles tense, the other hand just waiting to pull his camera up from where it was tucked in his lap.

Gladio was back on the same book he had been reading the night before-- though a considerable way further. He was slumped to the side a bit, but between the slight tilt of his boot tip and the angle of his shoulders, he knew he was still on his constant vigil. But his hair blew back out of his face, his fingers pinning the pages down. His eyes stopped at a certain point on the page and he smirked at whatever was happening, but continued on quickly. He was enjoying it, whatever it was. And that smile made his stomach churn.

Ignis had his eyes on the road, not glossing over for a second, despite how long and uniform the ride had been so far. He seemed to picturesque, one gloved hand like it was simply part of the leather steering wheel, his other arm hooked over the side of the car, rims of his glasses glittering in the light. Prompto should turn and take another picture of him. He wasn’t smiling, but he was lax. He had a sort of sharp charm that Noct admitted only he himself could appreciate in this moment. It made him feel both lonely and honored.

But honestly, did his best friends all have to be so damn good looking?

He sighed and his eyes turned back out from the Regalia. In his peripherals, he caught Ignis give him a glance and cursed inwardly. He’d have to stop doing that.

* * *

He watches Umbra trot away, a familiar pang in his chest to go along with the familiar twist in his stomach. He’s riddled with guilt and pining. Gods, was he finally admitting to himself he was pining? 

He and Luna hadn’t seen each other in so long, yet it was a well guarded secret they’d continued correspondence all these years. He could pour his heart out in those letters. He felt he could talk to Luna without consequence, and she seemed to feel the same, judging by her equally emotional replies. It was, in fact, Luna who’d made him face his feelings for his retainers. 

They were to be married. And he did love Lunafreya. He was in no way disgruntled by their union. But he couldn’t bring himself to be excited about it, either. That thought, of course, led him back to his-- oh Gods fuck it-- pining. 

He responded automatically to their banter as the dog ran off to find his betrothed, feeling numb and overwhelmed at the same time. He didn’t want to do more than glance at them just that moment. He didn’t think he could take their suggestive smirks on top of his unresolved feelings. 

He felt the eyes on him before the silence could properly weigh on him. He stopped himself from sighing, thankfully, but was a bit surprised when he looked back. Gladio was staring at him. He couldn’t say if his honey brown eyes were any worse to face than Ignis’s sage ones, but they hurt him all the same. He was, however, much more accustomed to hiding winces from Gladio than Iggy. Combat training had unexpected perks. 


	2. Noctis | Longwythe

Prompto had gone from the ledge, and just as when Ignis’s hand had left his shoulder that night, he felt an empty chill where Prom had sat. Even though no one was around to silently fuss about it, Noct withheld a sigh. Prom had just finished venting his insecurities to him, and despite how (almost forcefully) cheerful the blonde had been after, he hated how shallow all of his words had felt. 

_“Huh? You still remember that?”_

Of course he had. And he’d noticed too. Prompto slowly shedding weight, gaining muscle. Noctis was rather observant in general about his peers. He doubted he missed more than a handful of self resentful blushes when they had to change in the locker rooms. Despite no one having ever said anything, Prompto had always hated his stretch marks. Even now he was hesitant to change in front of them, was conscious when his shirt rode up. 

_“Well y’ know, it isn’t exactly easy being in the presence of royalty.”_

It had been everything to keep his fists from clenching. That was part of it. They way he was treated, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. 

He’d tried. He’d tried to draw things out and was pleased the lighting didn’t show his color when Prompto had admitted it was “the first time he’d worked up the nerve to say something.” Had he? Even then? Probably not. But Noctis loved him now, and while he resented the sentiments, there was something flattering about making his crush nervous... as long as he could forget the why behind it. 

_ “You shoulda said something sooner.” _

_ “Oh Noct... You just wouldn’t understand.” _

Maybe not. But then again, Prom. You probably wouldn’t understand either. 

He’d meant it. All of it. How much further would they be in their friendship now if only he had worked up the courage to approach Prom the first time he’d noticed him peeking at him over a propped up textbook at lunch time. 

_ “No surprises, but I had no friends...” _

But it did surprise him. It shocked him. Utterly astounded him that anyone could dislike someone so earnest and sweet. So determined and funny. Someone who’d had the strength to change himself so drastically, with such strong will and resolve, with such a glaringly bright personality. Someone sensitive and tactful enough to brighten any situation he could, even when disregarding his own sufferings. Someone so aware of the wonder of every moment. Someone so clumsily graceful. Someone so cute and pretty and-- okay maybe that last was biased. But the rest wasn’t. How had Prompto never had someone he considered a close friend before Noct? It seemed impossible the world could be so blind. 

_“Behind all the quips and laughs, I’m a mess of hang ups.”_ As if he didn’t know. As if he hadn’t known since before they started hanging out. As if it didn’t break his heart when he caught glimpses of his expression every time he got angry or disappointed with himself. As if he didn’t wish he could do something, anything more than laugh and joke with him to cheer him up. 

But that... was out of the question, really. What was he gonna do? Quietly take his hand behind Gladio and Ignis’s backs? Smile sweetly at him and praise him, assuring him he’s “good enough”? Hold him until his shoulders went slack and he hugged back, comforted? Kiss him???? 

Aaaaand his face was heating up. He’d contemplated what Prom’s lips must feel like, what he must kiss like. How they could grow together from inexperienced to-- he took a breath, exhaling the thoughts with his air. 

Listening to him praise the other two had been nothing short of torture, compounded with his own self deprication. His features barely hardened as he clenched his jaw. It was depressingly impressive how good he’d gotten at hiding his feelings. 

Noctis laid back, uncomfortable on the concrete structure. He stared up at the stars. There were so many more of them out here, it was breathtaking. He wished Prompto was back to stargaze with him. Wished he wasn’t feeling so uptight. They could laugh and joke and tease, but he was still... distant. He was still smothered. But instead of his duties or bad timing, he had nothing to blame but himself. 

He believed so strongly that, given time and just the right nudge, things could fall into place. That he, Prompto, and Ignis and Gladio could have something wonderful. And he wanted it. He wanted it so badly it made his heart clench and the floor drop out beneath him. It made the air rush from his lungs. It made him aware at every nerve in his body, wanting, pleading to be touched. Not just touched. Held. 

But he was married. And they were his retainers. Shit, they probably didn’t even see him that way. So he tried to bury it. But not so deep down, he knew. Every time his eyes met one of theirs, every time he saw them smile, every instance they somehow managed to just flow around and with each other, in battle, in a cramped apartment, shuffling around the Regalia. Every time his walls would collapse around him. The barbed wire around his heart would curl away and rust to dust at their slightest touch. He couldn’t stop his sigh this time. He was whipped. Good and simple. Anything but simple. 

The way Prom’s eyes had been just a little moist, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Had the opportunity arisen, he might not have been able to stop himself from having taken his hand. Gods, did everything have to be this difficult? 


	3. Noctis | Insomnia Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“What’s that look for?”_   
_“It’s in all the papers”_   
_“What is?”_   
_“Insomnia...Falls?”_   


Rage. Disbelief. Horror. Nothing could describe the way the shock flooded him. He could have sworn his feet had been nailed to the floor, but before he knew it, he was in front of Ignis. There’s a ringing in his ears, he felt unreal. Yet he heard every word. 

_ “There was an attack. The Imperial army has taken the Crown City.” _

Gladio’s voice grounded him for one brief, infinitesimal moment until _ “the King was found...dead.” _

Even through his grief, he saw it. Blurred through rage and loss and confusion, he didn’t miss Prompto muttering something, the way he stood off, distraught yet giving them space. As if he needed to. Prompto had just lost his home too, and any family he had back there, however distant. Ignis and Gladio were put together, as usual. But he heard the tautness in Gladio’s voice. If his dad was dead then... Then that meant Clarus was too. 

The knot in his throat tightened. His Shield. He hated any reminder, every implication of a Shield’s-- of Gladio’s-- duty. To die protecting his King. Or his Prince. 

Oh fuck. 

Noctis was King now. 

And on that note, they looked to him. He was, unfortunately, their leader. Ignis could do all the planning, Gladio could bark out orders, Prompto could beg and beg to make a photo stop. But in the end, no matter how much he just wanted to follow these men anywhere into anything, it was _ he _ who called the shots, really. 

He knew it was his emotions talking. But it was his decision. In the moment, he was too upset to even feel guilty. His training and instinct knew they shouldn’t return. That they had to leave, now, and think it through. But he wasn’t a leader. He wasn’t a King. He was a twenty year old boy who had just found out his father had been back stabbed, and that they both should have seen it coming.

He’s too upset to see it. But even if there’s the barest hint of disapproval in them, three pairs of eyes soften to see him. Because they know he isn’t a King. They know he’s just a brokenhearted boy. And each of those eyes, if Noct could see them, would betray just enough of yearning to make him snap under all the tension. Right then and there. 

But he doesn’t. 


	4. Lunafreya | Debris

The dawn rises. Insomnia is in ruin. Lunafreya can feel the tears that want to well up, reflexively pressing the weight in her chest down. She must be strong. The car’s a wreck. Libertus hobbles over to rest on some debris. 

“Hey Queen!” 

Her heart is still heavy as Libertus’s last words echo in her mind. But she believes. She prays that she will see Libertus again. And Nyx. They’ll greet her with the complimentary smiles she had only the briefest glimpse of. 

Nyx. 

She pushed that aside, too. While she was under no illusions that this marriage strictly had to commence, she wanted it. Noctis knew her better than anyone. She’d spent so many years being so grateful to her one confidant. And yet it had felt like Nyx had been able to unravel so much of her facade so quickly, so naturally. 

Their time had been so brief for these feelings to be so strong, and that was mainly what stopped her. She wanted Noctis to confess to Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto. He wasn’t the only one who could see the beautiful possibilities they held in their fragile silence. But they’d known Noctis for so long... and Nyx... 

But his charm, his dry humor, even his body language was undeniably attractive. She doubted that she was the first woman wooed by him and yet. And yet. She was not so easily disarmed. She remembered thinking that it had been strange how well they’d worked together in that brief time. Especially his nerve when he followed her off the aircraft-- she was smiling. 

She smiled fondly at the memory. 

Six but had she finally fallen in love? She’d come to love Noctis, true. But she always caught herself dreaming about the romances in all the songs and stories. Her love for Noctis was great and was genuine... but it wasn’t the same.

This troubled her, not in the least because of the unlikelihood of Nyx’s survival. 

She couldn’t afford to fall in love. The Empire had dismantled Lucis. And... its King...   
And finally the tears wouldn’t abide, flowing freely as sobs wracked her, finally far enough away from anyone as to not be heard or seen. Regis had meant much to her. And how many people must have died, must be suffering from this. 

She sobbed, holding herself, crouched rather unladylike for a few minutes before gathering herself, rising, and standing even taller than before. 

She shook her head, dismissing her previous thoughts. This was what made her strong. Not her sense of duty, but her compassion. Her love for people. And so, if she had fallen for Nyx, so be it. May it guide her well, may it make her stronger. 

That was her prayer to the Six as she stepped purposely toward a small line of motion in the distance. Citizens fleeing the Crown City. 

She did not look, but stood with all the more presence and grace as passersby looked at her. Determined and heartbroken, she kept moving. She had to. For all these people she loved.


	5. Regis | Mercy

Regis awakes to a blinding light. Perhaps _ awakes _ isn't quite the right word. He becomes...aware of himself. He has no body. No head to turn, no eyes to be blinded. Now that he is conscious, _ blinding light _ doesn't seem quite right either. But it isn't darkness. It's just... Overwhelming. It's not something he can sense with any sense he's held before except... Except it is. Not his eyes or ears or any normal sense. It is as he's sensed his magic-- the Power of Lucii, the Power of the Gods. But it isn't as he was so accustomed to. Usually, he could reach within himself and feel it, warm and strong. Sometimes like another heartbeat, other times like another soul within his breast. But usually, it just felt like the Godly power and energy it was. 

And that was what he felt now. Except it wasn't within himself, or rather not _just_ within himself. It swirled like wind or fire or both, around him, through him. All consuming. Smothering, almost. Freeing, almost. He knew it was something he could not comprehend, and sense he may drive himself to madness or worse, distraction, if he tried to. So he simply accepted what he could, and moved on. He had more pressing matters to attend. If this surge of _everything_ meant what he thought it did...

It came as more a rumbling. It shook every part of his form or formlessness. 

** _Regis Lucis Caelum..._**

He didn't have eyes, but if he did, he'd have closed them. No. This was too much. 

** _You have fulfilled your duty well. _**

_ And yet, I have failed _. He thought. 

There was a pause. A sense of... Almost confusion. Almost sadness. Almost sympathy. 

** _You were given a more grievous burden. You carried it well. You, as you say, "walked tall."_**

It was too much. He snapped. It couldn't be called his only treasonous thought, but he was quite accustomed to burying the feelings deep. Not here. He was too... Flayed open. He had no walls. Not here. Not when the Gods could know all he thought and felt so intimately. So he did not hold his tongue. 

_ I failed my son! _ He thought back. He had no voice, but that was good. No voice meant he could not be hoarse. _ I did my duty as King! Taught my son to do his duty as Prince and King! But I have failed. As a father, I have failed my son! _

In his grief, there was more. But it was redundant. They knew. Of course they did. 

He felt and icy touch upon what might have been a cheek. Cold, but comforting. Soothing his burning rage and anguish. Shiva... He silently thanked her. 

** _Perhaps..._ ** A different voice sounded, more like a resounding echo than overwhelming rumble ** _What you wish, you know, cannot be._ **

If he had had eyes, had a neck, he'd have turned his face away. It hurt too much. Far too much. 

** _However. There is another. _**

He had a moment of confusion. The dawning comprehension. But hope? Could he still have that? 

** _He was never your son. But you loved him as one. One who was deemed Worthy. _**

No... It couldn't be...

The booming rumble

** _His life was the price--_**

** _\--And he paid it. _ **

Bahamut seemed to consider this. And... Yes. Yes. This he seemed to agree with. And... No. Could it be true? 

The two voices seemed to merge. Others joined it. If he had eyes, he could have wept. 

** _This one mercy, we grant you. Regis Lucis Caelum. _**

_ Thank you, _ he wept. _ Thank you, thank you, thank you _. It was all he could think, all he could feel, as his consciousness floated away.

* * *

He awoke with ash in his lungs, ash in his eyes. Ash in his hair, under his nails, everywhere. He coughed, spluttering. As he gasped, it was like a wave of cool, refreshing water had seamlessly gone down with the air. He felt life flow back into his limbs, every digit. He was sore, his head spun, but Gods he was-- he was alive. 

Nyx's eyes shot open in panic. But the price, the Ring, it'd all be very clear. And then a voice, seemingly from right behind, comforted him._ "It is alright, dear boy." _ There was a familiarity to the strained voice. He turned, but no wispy, ghostly form stood there. Again, behind, he heard it again. _ "Nothing I could pray would ever spare me my son," _ the voice continued. That's when it all fell into place. The King? But Regis was dead-- _ "But even so, the Six have answered a different prayer of my heart." _

He could almost see the smile in his mind's eye. Many found His Highness to be intimidating, and he could well be. But Nyx often wished so many others could have seen the warm, caring smile he'd had that day. The determination in his eyes as the King of Lucis had saved his life. _ "Son of my blood could not be spared. And so they bestowed mercy to a b-- a man whom was _ like _ a son." _

He felt tears in his eyes. Oh Astrals. Had they? Had they really waved his debt? _ "No," _ the comforting, commanding voice hummed in his head. _ "You price was paid... A second chance... Has been granted you..." _Nyx's eyes widened in another flood of panic. The voice was growing distant. And yet still, he felt it, that smile was still upon him. 

_ "Walk tall..." _

And then he was gone. Like water through his fingertips, the connection, whatever it had been, had left him. 

Nyx curled up into a ball and sobbed. Relief, joy, gratitude. Loss, fear, longing. So many feelings wracked him until one thought shot through his mind, cutting through every other thing. 

Libertus. Lunafreya. Had they made it out? We're they alright? 

He half expected one last consoling word or feeling, either from his Gods or his King. 

No. Regis... King Regis was dead, but he had a King. 

Standing, eyes still ablaze, he made a silent vow, swore himself yet again as a Kingsglaive, as loyal in this life as he'd been his last. He would find King Noctis Lucis Caelum. Unknown to him, the True King. He would find Noctis. Would serve him. And would, as bid, walk tall, beside him. 

With that vow burning through him like the magic flared in his veins, he made his way out from the rubble to search. For his best friend, for his King, and for his Queen.


	6. Noctis | Resolve

His anger was, yet again, getting the best of him. He hadn’t meant to snap at Prompto, but it’d all been too much. His dad, and now Luna too? If he’d felt any more distant from himself, he might have laughed. He was dead, the King was dead, the Lady Lunafreya was dead. What? No grand announcement? Clarus Amicitia, as the King’s Shield, dead. Gladiolus, as his Shield, dead. Ignis, his Advisor, dead. Prompto, just another citizen, dead-- like so many others who must be. 

But his pain grounded him. All his life, he’d not so secretly harbored the wish to be someone else, to not be held so high above everyone else as Prince. He hated it, hated all of it. How many must be dead? How many people displaced? How many lives had to be ruined because rulers couldn’t just keep their shit together and had to drag every one of their “underlings” along for the shitshow? 

But these thoughts were background noise, just as they usually were. If he’d thought Cor’s steady stability would comfort him, he’d been wrong. Cryptic and unreadable. It just pissed him off even more. And yet, his voice still held all the weight he’d expected. But instead of helping, it nearly destroyed him. 

_ “About the King... It’s true.”_

He didn’t even sway. Somehow, it hadn’t felt real at all. But the way Cor had said it. Stiff, as usual, but just enough... emotion to betray him. Betray them both. He spun, gazing in a blank slate, overcome with his hurt. 

_ “If you’re looking for the whole truth, you know where to find me.” _

Six damn him, why couldn’t he just speak over the phone? They weren’t being tapped were they? But it didn’t matter to him. The anguish and rage that’d lead him back to Insomnia had taken hold of him once more, and he would have welcomed another fight. Welcomed a whole onslaught. He felt his rage could blast a hole through Niflheim itself, even from where he stood. 

Then, again, Cor’s grounding voice cut through him. 

_ “Get moving.” _

_ “Right.” _

He felt a resolve settle like cooling lava within him. He was suddenly so aware of the guys standing around him. Of the rain pelting him. Of the cold air lazily dragging its icy nails over his cheeks. Of the wet ground squishing under his boots. 

Ignis approached him. For once he didn’t tense, but more so due to lack of energy than feelings, though he found he was quickly being drained of those too. Gladio then stepped forward as well. He almost let his instincts act, almost stood upright to face him. But his previously noticed lack of energy and emotion had near emptied. Had he more of it, he might have been alarmed. 

It broke his heart when Gladio’s voice softened. _ “And the King?”_

He was asking after Regis, but there was more to it. He was more than ever aware that he hadn’t been the only one to lose his father that day. Noctis closed his eyes, only a strained breath, traitorously exhausted, left him as words failed. Gladio only turned to face the violated remnants of their home. Judging by the shuffle, he knew Ignis and Prom had, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much of this has done more than establish some of the ships to come, but everyone is still in the early midst of their grief and more will come soon, promise. Trying to pump these out as quickly as I can so I can focus on the good stuff, but sorry to say this isn't it yet.


	7. Lunafreya | Queensguard

Luna couldn’t even begin to describe the comfort, the respite of seeing Umbra and Pryna again. Gentiana had made her path clear, but that didn’t make it any easier to walk. Her heart nearly broke as the two went off, and internally she fought a brave battle. Even as she strode, the half ignored click of her heels her only companion, she struggled to push aside the feeling of isolation, of loneliness. 

She gasped as she heard the familiar, hearty, booming voice through the abandoned space. “Hey, Queen!” 

She spun on her heels. She could have run and embraced him. Her eyes were admittedly a bit wet as her smile met his. “Libertus!” Her voice nearly cracked with joy. She decided to meet him half way, choosing to maintain composure and take one of his hands in hers, instead. She tried to hide the tightness in her smile, but he seemed to see thought it anyway. 

He shook his head just slightly, “I haven’t seen him...” Her insides went hollow, but she wouldn’t dwell. 

She smiled even brighter and meant every word, “I’m just glad to see you.” She glanced at his bandaged leg and single crutch. “You seem to be moving around much more easily,” she noted. She wasn’t anywhere near most camps or any towns. How had Libertus found her? 

He returned her smile, but it was far more strained. He answered her unasked question, “been asking around. You’re pretty easy to follow if people talk.” 

Her brow furrowed in concern. If anyone could find her so easily as he implied... His shoulders relaxed and he added, “I’m just good at getting people to open up. The people love you, I don’t think you have to worry about snitches.” She relaxed slightly, but there was far more to it than just trusting the people to keep their silence. She hadn’t thought she’d been seen leaving. 

His hand patted her shoulder firmly, “don’t worry about it.” She forced herself to relax and replied with a mostly convincing thanks. Perhaps she was simply more relaxed around him, but Libertus, like Nyx, seemed to be very good at reading her. And, perhaps more importantly, responding in a way that she’d respond well to. She found it quite endearing and a bit interesting. 

As per cue, it seemed Libertus was thinking of his friend as well. He gazed off distantly, his face falling. Her eyes softened. He’d lost so much in these past few weeks. She gripped his hand tightly on her shoulder, “our paths shall cross again.” 

At first, he looked to her with shock, apparently thinking she’d been dismissing him. But the way the lines in his face deepened as he tried to smile-- he got it. “Yeah.” Gods even his voice was strained. 

She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off. “I know you got every right to distrust me,” he began. Her brow furrowed again. She didn’t quite see how that added up. Yes, he’d briefly been a part of a rebellion, but he’d done right in the end. He continued, “and I know I not the best at, er, decorum I guess--” 

_ Where was he going with this? _ She thought. But then her eyes widened. 

“I can’t really kneel of anything, but,” he summoned his ax and held it near flat between them, eyes hard and determined, “please. Let me come with you on whatever quest you’ve got. I want to protect you best I can...” He trailed off, eyes growing distant once again. His voice was soft, solemn. “It’s what Nyx would want me to do,” he all but muttered. 

She felt it all over again. Like the floor had been pulled out like a rug beneath her feet. She opened her mouth to say something comforting, but his eyes. She’d seen that specific shade of green only once before. They reminded her, rather unpleasantly, of Ignis’s in a time of intense worry and despair. This likely was not unlike what his eyes must look like now, as well. Tired, saddened, yet resolved to do the best he could... For someone he loved. 

She smiled a token to reflect his weariness and nodded. “I’d be honored to accept, Libertus. Thank you.”

He smiled just a bit brighter at that, stood up just a little straighter. How could she have left him alone there, in the ruins of Insomnia? Of course, they’d both been awaiting a return from Nyx, and yet... It didn’t matter now. Neither of them were alone now. That was what was important. 

Their eyes met, and they seemed to simply know it was time. Libertus nodded the way she’d been headed, and she nodded in return. She turned and he followed, the click of her heels now echoed every other step by the click of his crutch. Her heart felt lighter somehow. At least her duties would not be so lonesome. 


	8. Ignis | Staring

_ “So all talk of peace was merely pretext.” _

Ignis lifted his glasses slightly and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn’t close his eyes for very long. Noct was clearly compromised, Gladio and Prompto also seemingly overcome by their feelings. Despite being overwhelmed himself, he wanted to keep a closer eye on the others than they seemed capable of keeping on each other. They were a team, the four of them. But right now... Right now he had to make up a bit for their distraction. It was more a coping mechanism than a burden. Considering present company, it was likely unnecessary. 

His eyes snapped to his Prince-- his _ King _as he spoke. His voice shook. He sounded like a mural of stained glass, shaking in a raging storm of emotions. He listened, of course he did. His heart swelled with every word from Noct as well as Cid. When Noct looked at the old picture, Ignis pretended not to notice. Pretended like he wasn’t keeping a close eye on him, on all three of them. Gladio still hung his head, wrestling with his loss and his growing distaste for Noct’s reactions. 

Prompto still had the unconscious habit of trying to be as small as possible, a habit which only came about when he was scared or trying to hide some negative feeling he didn’t want empathized with. He realized he didn’t just dislike it, he near hated it. The way Prompto wilted like a dying flower, hid like he didn’t want anyone to notice. Of course he did. They all did, at one point or another. 

Noct’s eyes hurt the most. The longing, the rage that had simmered down to deep loss, the distance. Of the four of them, Noctis always somehow always felt the most intangible, the most far away. It scared him. He wanted to reach out and touch him, ground him, to bring him home. But he didn’t. Noct wouldn’t want that now, and, truthfully, it wasn’t his place to instigate anything. 

* * *

_ “You wanna tell me what I’m here for?”_

Noct’s voice was still harsh, and Ignis couldn’t entirely mask his look of disapproval. If Noct saw it, he ignored it. He watched Noct stew through Cor’s sanctimoniousness, internally wincing. This sort of thing had never sat well with Noct. But he’d been utterly unprepared for his response.

_ “My duty as King of what?”_

Gladio, for a moment, looked ready to snap. And then a despairing softness stole over him. Ignis was not so easy to let it go, but the Marshall cut him off. The argument ensued. He watched painfully as Prompto simultaneously tried to disappear into a corner, quell his curiosity, and comfort his best friend. Then Noct was yelling. Ignis saw, quite clearly, three hearts breaking. His own was right with them, even if none of the others seemed to sense it. 

He hadn’t known Cor quite so well as he might have, but despite his straight backed demeanor, he saw the hurt in his disapproving stare. He was harsh with Noct as he felt he must be. And suddenly, he couldn’t look anymore. He stared at a spot on the floor, Prompto turning away, Gladio keeping the best sense of composure. At least, that’s what he’d thought. In his peripherals, he just barely made out the face he had, the tightness around his eyes and jaw. He and Gladio both hated to see Noctis like this. Hated knowing they could do nothing for him. Prompto seemed lost among it all as well. How quickly their states spiraled around each other. 

Ignis felt his eyes unintentionally fall closed as The Immortal spoke. _ “That day, he didn’t want you to remember him as the king. In what time you had left, he wanted to be your father.” _

The words couldn’t have hurt Noct more, and he turned away, lest he take the sobbing prince-- _ king _ \-- into his arms, spitting and hissing at the Marshall like a defensive mother cat. He’d always been protective, but he’d also always known what Noct _ needed_. And Cor’s words, his grounded, seemingly impersonal tone, is what Noctis needed then. Even if it hurt, perhaps especially since it hurt. But of course, it still hurt. 

He lifted his head to see Gladio, hands balled into fists. His eyes softened as he looked back to Noct. Gladio felt the same way he did. He didn’t have to look at Prompto to know he, more even perhaps more than himself, wanted to move to Noct’s side. But just as he, Prompto withheld. What could they do? What, really?

And then, the final blow. 

_ “Guess he left me no choice.”_

In all the pains Ignis would endure from then on, nothing would ever amount to the crushing stab in his chest he’d felt then. _ Oh Noct, _ his heart seemed to weep, _ oh, Noct..._

But what comfort was he? Adviser and unconditionally tied to what pained him. _ Oh Noct..._


	9. Nyx | Reflection

It hadn’t taken Nyx long to realize moving among the masses would not be as easy as he’d assumed. His life he had, but the scars of his sacrifice were not so easily dismissed by the average refugee. It made things rather difficult. He still had a fairly ashen complexion and, indeed, more than a few had turned his patronage away in fear of some illness. Not that he’d had much coin to use for persuasion. He hadn’t been starving, per se, but as a Glaive, he’d been far from well off. And it wasn’t like he kept most of his money on him. 

He sighed, facing away from the Haven’s glowing light. Night had fallen and his strength had apparently waned from the exertive business of dying and being resurrected. The Gods had done him the grace of healing his wounds down to mere scars, but damn if they itched. He’d already developed several scabs across his arm from picking at them so much. His head swam and ached. His whole body still ached. And then something in his peripherals shifted. 

Nyx immediately tensed, subconsciously knowing that the form wasn’t merely some animal. He vaguely recognized the Daemon, but his bleary eyes wouldn't focus. He closed them, trying to center himself. The magic here would hold. 

He sat like that for some time. He'd expected the world to feel... Different. Yet the wind still sounded the same, still stung his cheek as it whipped past. There was nothing particular about the ground beneath him. No sense of awe or distance or anything. In a way, he was grateful that nothing had changed. Even the vertigo as he suddenly felt the world turn sideways felt normal-- once he realized it was said ground that now roughly pressed against his cheek. He'd keeled over. Gods, was he that tired? 

Sighing, he lay on the bare earth, not comfortable, but drained and trained enough not to complain. His thoughts continued to wander, as they usually did. The Crowned City, up in flames. His home town burning to the ground. The King urging him to flee. His sister screaming. Libertus under that boulder. The look Luna had given him before turning away with resolve. Hers had been the only one to maintain, despite her fear, despite her doubts or the chances. She'd maintained composure, against everything circumstances threw at her. 

His eyes peeled open. The stars were brighter out here. It reminded him of home. Nights spent screwing around and getting into trouble with Libertus and a few others. If he closed his eyes, he thought he could see it. And yet he saw her in the party light. It blended into longing memories of nights spent eating out with Crowe and Pelna. Luche too, if he wasn't playing mediator with Tredd's "side" of course. But they were all dead, now. 

His insides twisted. Selena. His parents. Crowe. Pelna. Luche. He had no idea when, but he'd heard the confirmation on Tredd, Axis, and Sonitus's deaths. It hurt. Gods it fucking hurt. What had he done? Why did he get a second chance and none of them did? In the end, they all did what they thought they had to, what they thought was best. Some of them didn't have any fucking choice. So many of the Glaives and refugees had been out of options. 

He didn't cry. He only let out another sigh. Everything was so fucked. But he had to keep pushing, despite how he knew it'd all circle back to him. He refocused, allowing himself to think back on Lady Lunafreya. But that was dashed too. Whatever they might have had, she was far too focused on her Oracle duties. He wasn't bitter, he respected it... It made him love her more. 

She knew what she believed in. Knew where her loyalties lay. She was willing to go to any lengths to fulfill the role that had been assigned to her. A role she'd analyzed and accepted wholly. He wasn't so different. She'd fought through her loss. Hadn't moved on but had kept moving. And if he was being honest? She had more guts than he did. And that was saying something. 

He smiled fondly at the memory of his exasperation as she'd jumped out of that aircraft. Six, had he ever been this smitten? 

He tried to ignore the guilt as he drifted off. He was asleep before even it could loom over him like some childhood boogeyman and keep him awake. He didn't dream, and for once, he didn't have that nightmare either. In the morning, even through the aches and protests from his body, he felt a resolve settle over him. Luna and Libertus had escaped. He’d find them both, wherever they were. Libertus, surely had-- 

He had been chewing on some rations, opening a canister of water when it occurred to him. Not only did he have no idea where either of them were, but he had no idea what would happen once he found them both. Nyx had been absolutely ready to guard Lunafreya, but Libertus? He liked her as a person, but he’d always had issues with pretty much every major political figure. Luna hadn’t had any part of the territorial dealings, of course, but Luna was very openly loyal to the Lucian Crown. 

What if Libertus had decided he was done cleaning up after Royalty? 

The question made him stop dead in his tracks.

He wanted to help Luna and Prince-- _ King _ Noctis, that’d take some getting used to. But he also wouldn’t push Libertus back into the fray. Especially not with... everything that’s happened. 

His stomach twisted into knots as he thought. Libertus had been there for him through everything. Even when they came to Insomnia, he hadn’t given Nyx any crap for immediately joining the Glaive, and only joined himself when he got sick of Nyx coming home every night with worse and worse bruising. Libertus had every right to be tired of all this shit. Six, he was tired of all this shit. But he also wanted to help the Lucian heir. 

Libertus would go with him, he knew. He wouldn’t even have to ask. Once they were reunited, it was out of the question. It was something unsaid between them. _ Where you go, I follow. We’ve been through too much to part ways now, especially with everything on the line._

Libertus would take a bullet for him, and he’d do the same. How was it fair that he kept dragging Lib into all of his loyalties? 

But that would have to wait. First things first, find Lunafreya. Keep her safe until she could be protected by his Highness and his personal guard. He didn’t want to keep Lib waiting, but... 

He knew. 

Libertus would know that he’d return to Luna’s side first and foremost. He knew Nyx better than anyone. He couldn’t help but feel guilty, but once this all settled, he promised. He’d make it up to Libertus. 

He’d been happiest when they’d owned that little place back home. Drinks, food, and lots of people looking for a night to unwind. They both missed that bar dearly.

He was sure they could find new premises. Who knows, maybe they could even get a little help from the Crown? 

But that was all for later. Right now, he knew what he had to do. Packing up, he made a silent prayer to Shiva. For her safety, for Lib’s. That this would all be way less heartbreaking than it felt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there! This basically covers the ship groundwork I wanted to establish. Not saying this is all that will be but that will be for when it comes. Thanks to the comments & kudos, y'all mean the world. 
> 
> I heavily debated on whether or not I wanted to change certain canonical events. I might do so later but it just felt right for the moment. 
> 
> Never forget that Nyx's clique was a QUARTET and not a TRIO  
PELNA KHARA IS IMPORTANT AND I LOVE HIM.


	10. Noctis | Leville (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having gotten to Lestallum, the Bros meet up with Iris at the Leville. Call this the first rubs against the threads that hold these four back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had someone read over this who hasn't played XV, but she came up with a good point. Idk if anyone notices or if it makes any differences, but I'm italicizing lines pulled directly from the game, which has been most of them so far. But that's why some lines are italicized and others aren't. Idk just made sense to me whoops.
> 
> I SWEAR WE'LL START PICKING UP HERE

Pulling into Lestallum, the view had been much more than they’d expected. Having roamed the open lands for some time, it was oddly refreshing. Noctis felt his smirk stretch just a little more into a smiled when Prom exclaimed, _ “wow!” _ He glanced at the blonde, already itching to start taking snapshots. 

Gladio’s appreciative _ nice _ followed and Noct had to admit, _ “this place is pretty big.” _ He’d heard of Lestallum of course, but growing up in a place like Insomnia? Hell, growing up in the _ palace_. It made everything seem small. 

_ “Haven’t enjoyed the city life in awhile.” _

Gladio’s words had been simple, but Noct felt his mood drop like a brick. Gladio seemed to have only noticed it after he’d spoken. He watched his Shield’s face contort for the briefest moment, kicking himself for the remark. They... hadn’t really talked about it. Any of it. 

But Prompto, Six bless him, seemed to take the comment in stride and jumped in before anyone could have so much as a moment of real remorse. _ “They’ve even got a cable car!” _ He didn’t miss Ignis and Gladio’s smiles. 

_ “I’d like to see where it leads.” _Ignis was always quick on the uptake, even if it probably hadn’t been intentional. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The heat. Why hadn’t Ignis or someone mentioned the heat? Amidst the complaints, Prompto spoke up, mix of sweet and piteousness in his voice the perfect blend to make Iggy amused more than anything. _ “Any chance of sleeping in a nice room tonight?”_

Yeah, maybe black on black get ups hadn’t been the best idea. Noct could already feel a thin sheen of sweat, and it felt gross. He knew Prom had to feel the same. Gladio, unfortunately wore it well, and he was a totally unfair bastard for it. The man just _ looked _ like he was _ made _ to sweat. The double meaning hit him the moment he realized the thought. Luckily, his face was already colored by what would probably be a decent sunburn. 

And even more luckily, he was distracted by something else. Iggy, of course, looked immaculate as always. But Prom? There wasn’t a fair niche or trope to put it in. He looked like sunshine, sure, but _ heat _ was definitely not a part of that. And yet... it looked pretty good on him. But he also had an all too characteristic slight pout on his lips as he begged. Noct smiled, even as Iggy didn’t miss a beat. He knew Ignis too well to miss that he’d gotten the same impression Noct had. 

_ “Yes I'm certain we can secure...suitable accommodations.” _Another slight glance at Gladio assured him he was appreciating the view too. 

As a photographer, Prom knew how to line up the best shots. Nevermind that he was by far more picturesque, most of the time. But that was probably bias. Still, framed by the backdrop of a bright blue sky, rolling plains, and the occasional puffy cloud? Not to mention the bright but not glaring day... Gladio turned away and Ignis let out a sigh and began to clean his glasses absently. 

Noct’s heart sank. Did none of them _ really _see it? Unlikely. But it hurt more to think they did.

And that they just didn’t want to acknowledge it. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Lestallum was just as beautiful as they’d been lead to believe. Noct was grateful that the streets weren’t as dark and looming as Insomnia tended to be. The streets were well inhabited, and yet he could still breathe. He pretended to miss the relief in Ignis’s eyes, pretended he didn’t notice Gladio sticking close, ready to spring into action should he grow uncomfortable, pretended he didn’t know what Prom was doing, keeping the idle conversation going. 

“That looks like a cool shop! Once we’re all settled in, we should definitely go check it out!” Prompto seemed incapable of stopping himself from gushing. 

Noct smirked, purposely not focusing his eyes on anything, “you’re just saying that ‘cause you saw that new camera mod you wanted.” 

Prompto went bright red. None of them seemed to notice both Ignis and Gladio perk up just slightly with interest. “Oh, you, uh. Remembered?” 

“A’course,” Noct brushed it off. “Couldn’t tell ya what it’s called or what it does, though.” 

Gladio snorted, “great friend you are.” 

“Heeey,” Noct only mildly protested, “I remember what the box looks like. I could point it out if I needed to.” 

Prompto seemed to grow even more uncomfortable, but piped up, “hey! Just you watch, I’ll be able to snag it soon! Especially if we keep bringing in good hunt money!” 

Gladio and he shared an uneasy glance. Prompto had always been stiff about money. It probably had to do with the fact that, had Noctis so willed it, he could have put Prompto up in any of the most beautiful estates and penthouses in the capital, without Prom having to lose a gil. He’d never wanted to take advantage of that, and certainly didn’t want anyone to think he’d just befriended Noct for the money-- especially the three of them. 

Ignis, of course, saved the day. “Perhaps there will be more to do once we leave Lestallum,” his tone was matter of fact, almost like he hadn’t picked up the subtleties of the exchange, “but until then, lets save the excess purchases for when we’ve finished our business here.” 

“Guess that includes site seeing,” Prom sighed. 

Gladio shrugged, “don’t see why we can’t hit a few local spots while we’re here. Finally got my brat of a sister to call, and she couldn’t stop rambling about the Galadan food stop just a few blocks from the Leville.” Prompto’s face instantly brightened, and the mention of food always grabbed Iggy’s interest. 

Noct couldn’t entirely suppress his smile.

* * *

  
  


It wasn’t too long before he heard a certain cheery voice call out with a gasp, _ “Gladdy!”_

_ “Iris!” _ Gladio’s shoulders visibly relaxed, his greeting nearly cutting off his sister’s. His relief was so evident. Noct didn’t have to see it to feel the soft aura coming off the other two, sympathy washing over their previous banter like a wave washes away a sandcastle. Gladio made a move to go to her, but she was halfway across the lobby already. 

Iris smirked as she eyed all of them, _ “look at you guys, holding your own out there.” _

Prompto recovered first, _ “what can I say? You look good.” _

Iris fell in so easily with them._ “All things considered,” _ she replied with a slight chuckle. She perked up, _ “you guys are staying here, right?” _

_ “That’s the plan,” _ Ignis responded smoothly. 

Noct couldn’t help but envy Gladio’s sister in that moment. It felt so hard to get out of his shell, get the others out of theirs. And yet here she was, smooth as marble. 

Gladio’s voice was still a bit hoarse around the edges, _ “when you’ve got time, we’ve got some catching up to do.” _

Noct eyed him, concerned, but looked away quickly. If Gladio had the tact to not point out that Noctis wasn’t having anxiety in a crowded street, he wouldn’t point out that Gladio had been worrying endlessly over Iris these past few days. 

_ “Sure.” _ Came Iris’s reply, almost too cheery. “Well then, let’s go upstairs!” She giggled. It almost didn’t sound forced. So much had happened. To all of them. Iris didn’t deserve this, none of them did. Noctis’s eyes were on the floor. He hated to admit it to himself but... He should have been able to do more. Protect them all in some way. 

Logically, he knew he wouldn’t have made a difference. But that was the crux of the problem. He resolved to be stronger. For them... Even if he knew that that resolve wouldn’t stick. It never did. How did people like Gladio, Ignis, Prompto, and every other person it seemed have the ability to just _ want _ to do something and then just _ do it? _

He didn’t notice the shared look between the other three as Iris began to heard them up the stairs. 

* * *

Noct smiled at the two familiar faces. _ “Jared and Talcott!” _ Gladio exclaimed. _ “Is it good to see you.” _He sounded so relieved, even more so than Noct had been expecting. He was, of course, happy to see anyone who’d survived the Fall of Insomnia. And yet... Gladio took his role seriously. He knew he hadn’t been sleeping well, had been constantly tense. Seeing people he could trust, being in a place that felt a bit more familiar and didn’t feel so exposed. The strain was starting to show. 

_ “Prince Noctis!” _ The young boy stepped forward, doing a pretty good imitation of a royal bow, _ “Iris is safe with me!” _

Jared stepped forward, leaning a bit over Talcott before adding, _ “please excuse my grandson. He has yet to learn his manners.” _

_ “I like it,” _ Noct responded, both to soothe the elderly man’s nerves and because it was the truth. Outside his retainers and Iris, it was rare to find someone willing to treat Noctis like a human being instead of The Prince. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ignis repress a look. Decorum, in these cases, were technically important for appearances. He didn’t say anything, though. The easy smile he’d had, though, quickly became a facade. 

He’d been so caught on Ignis, he’d missed the softness Gladio’s expression had gotten. Unfortunate, as that was what had stilled the Adviser. 

_ “Your Highness is very kind, but we shan’t impose,” _ Jared continued, bowing as much as he seemed reasonably capable of over his cane. 

Talcott stood up straighter, clearly intent to impress after his apparent blunder moments before. _ “A very good night to you, Your Highness.” _ They then bowed again and bowed out, entirely missing the tight expression on Noct’s face at the sudden shift. _ Great. Someone actually starts to relax, and it’s all down the drain in a second. _ He repressed a sigh. 

Jared and Talcott, however, had been the only ones to miss his shift. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Iris closed the door behind them, the four of them waiting for her before moving to sit more comfortably in the small seating lounge area of the room. Ignis, more exhausted than any of them from the drive, simply slumped onto the bed. Iris took the seat closest to the door, Prom opposite her over a small coffee table. Noct sat facing the bed, keeping the door and window in his peripherals, a subconscious habit he picked up from Gladio. Gladio who also seemed to have the same idea, as he took to simply standing a respectful distance away from Iggy, in front of the table and, perhaps most importantly, close to his sister. 

Noct was still on his low from the encounter with Talcott, but watching Gladio gaze down and scrutinize Iris helped feed the fires of his earlier resolve, so he asked. Asked about what it was like in the Crown City. He tried to remain strong as she recounted it, and as he expected she tried to focus on how many people got _ out _ versus how many people didn’t_. _ Or rather, _ who _ didn’t. Iris was too damn good at getting his and all the other’s walls down. He saw the vacant stare and sorrow on Ignis’s face. The tightness around Prompto’s equally distant eyes. Gladio was holding, but Iris was here for him to show for, so it made sense. 

They all sat for a few moments, letting the information settle. Noct felt his “resolve” fading. He couldn’t do this. 

It was too much. 

It felt too heavy to carry alone. 

  
He felt all his fears, his sadness, his _ perpetual tiredness _ try to steal over him. Gods it was all just too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to have this entire scene play out from Noct's POV, but I do want to lay out some things about Noct's reactions to the next bit from the Bro's perspective. I hopefully won't take as long to pump that out as I did this oof.


	11. Prompto | Leville (pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you squint you can see exactly where my muse halted and i had to claw to get it back

Iris cleared her throat, obviously having more to say. Prompto looked up at her, then to Noct as he asked, _ “uh...What?” _

_ “So... about Lady Lunafreya--” _ His heart just about dropped out of his chest. Forget his stomach, it fell right through the floor. From the look on Noct’s face, his had just done the same. _ “I keep hearing she was in town.” _

Poor Iris. It was so clear she had a huuuge crush on Noct. For that matter, he didn’t actually know if there was anything between them. Maybe lightly chatting up Gladio’s sister hadn’t been the best ice breaker. He could still feel Gladio’s gaze stab right through him with the whole _ you look good _ remark. He hadn’t meant anything by it, not really. But Gods Gladio could be protective. I mean, it made sense, considering... 

But anyway, Iris had just as good a chance as he di-- as anyone. Anyone who wasn’t... Lady Lunafreya. 

His heart couldn’t decide if it was going to flutter or drop another notch, so it did more like a really uncomfortable flip like when you hit a loop you weren’t expecting on a roller coaster. It _ sucked_. He hadn’t forgotten his brief correspondence with her all those years ago. Really, it was thanks to her that he and Noct were friends now, thanks to her that he’d finally decided to pull himself out of the gutter he’d plopped himself down into. 

Noctis was totally head over heels for Luna-- who wouldn’t be? From all the research he’d done after finding out whose dog he’d found, he knew she was jaw droppingly stunning. She was also so kind and understanding. Even if he hadn’t known, he’d occasionally gotten Noctis to talk about her. She just _ got _ him. Even more so than he did. 

He didn’t know what Noct put in those letters, but whatever it was, a part of him kind of envied Lunafreya for it. He always got this little look on his face when he sent responses, a little glow when he got messages back. It was so cute and romantic and sweet, he could feel his teeth falling out already. If only... 

If only he could make Noct feel that way. 

Even when Gladio teased him, he smirked, ready to challenge. Gladio knew exactly the right way to push his buttons to pick him up most of the time. And Ignis? Ignis had like a super power sixth sense when it came to Noct. Prompto had first hand witnessed Ignis chopping carrots in one room and pause, mutter a countdown of _ three, two, one... _ and then a muffled series of thumps from down the hall in Noct’s apartment. 

Iggy had just rolled his eyes and asked him to keep an eye on the broth, but he’d somehow been able to tell Noct 1) was gonna do something stupid and 2) that it was only gonna be stupid enough to earn him a bruise-- one that Gladio would laugh at later, for sure, as an added lesson to _ not _ do it again. Prompto hadn’t even picked up on the brief silence Ignis claimed he’d heard that had signaled warning. It was kinda crazy. 

It wasn’t really crazy, actually. The three of them had grown up together. Was it any wonder they’d learn each others’ idiosyncrasies? 

But all of that was background thoughts. His head usually buzzed with them. But right now, he felt both relieved and sick at the look on Noct’s face. He was so tired, so incredibly tired. He wanted to help him, somehow. But the mere mention of Luna... His smile was even more genuine than the one he’d flashed Talcott’s misbehavior. 

_ “Apparently she left right away, but at least it means she’s okay.” _

Iris looked like she was trying her hardest, too. Noct, though, looked crushed. He had waited so long. He wanted to make sure Luna was okay with his own eyes, with his own hands, with his own lips-- 

Prompto looked away, hoping that it’d be brushed off as just giving Noct some privacy. Dude was crazy whipped and all of them knew it. He had every right to be... So why was he thinking like this? 

Yeah, he’d idly considered what, er, _ dating _ Noct would be like. Were you really friends if you never even once considered it? But it'd all been idle. Noct, no matter how much he didn’t want to think about it, was a Prince. He was just a civilian. Noct was his best friend, and he was happy. But there were just certain boundaries you couldn’t cross. You could give him space, lean comfortably against one another, but when Noct was at his lows, he felt especially powerless. The dude needed a hug and that was that. 

And besides, that sort of thing would make more sense and probably be more comforting coming from Gladio or Iggy. He’d actually gotten kinda pissed at them sometimes. Gladio had been pushing him in training a few days ago, for starters. Before... the news hit. He’d been pushing Noct’s buttons, trying to get him to try just a little bit harder. But Noct wasn’t like Ignis and Gladio. He was driven by duty, but it wasn’t a comfort to him. 

Gladio especially wanted Noct to develop that pride in himself, and he could see why. There was a sort of division in him-- Noctis, the Crowned Prince and Noct, normal, fishing loving, constantly snoozing, sassy Noct. It wasn’t a bad thing, per se, but it hurt him. But he somehow didn’t think Gladio’s approach to the problem was helping matters, and things had boiled over into a downright argument which was, honestly? Kinda scary. 

Ignis and Gladio had talked afterward, but he’d kinda lingered around Noct awhile. It was clear that Noct wanted space and that him hovering wasn’t helping, but he’d wanted to help him somehow. Noct had vented and it all had blown over, but he couldn’t forget Noct’s expression. Noct was always kind of distant, he was just like that in a way. Others had thought he’d had this air of mystery, this broody, gloomy charm, and he kinda did. But he just always seemed... so lonely. And who would get that more than he did? 

But even then, sitting on a rock in the middle of nowhere, close enough to call for help, but just out of earshot from Gladio and Iggy, sitting so close to him that they were almost touching...Noct had felt so far away. Hugging woulda been weird so he’d done the next best thing, slinging his arm playfully over his shoulder and poking his arm with some quip or another. Noct had all but jumped out of his skin, but had laughed. Okay, more like smiled and huffed, but that was kinda like a laugh for Noct. But they way he’d unconsciously leaned into him, the way he both seemed to tense and be unable to not melt into him... Noctis needed more. But... not from him. Probably not from him. 

Iris left with a good semblance of cheeriness, which was a lot more than he felt capable of at the moment. He managed a halfhearted goodbye before Ignis eyed him. He covered it with a yawn-- one he didn’t have to fake-- and hid by flopping back onto the bed. Ignis, thankfully, didn’t mention anything as he spoke up, “we should all get washed up before resting.” 

Noct muttered a mechanical, “yeah,” before calling to go first. 

Gladio stretched, pacing. He was antsy. He turned toward the door-- away from the others-- and waited until Noct had safely shut himself in the bathroom before saying he was going to go out for some air. Neither he nor Ignis called him out, but he was gonna catch Iris. _ Poor guy_, he thought. At least he had Iris... sometimes... when they were around... He sighed, rolling over on his side and reaching for his phone to check on King’s Knight when a quiet voice came over his shoulder, “Prompto?” 

He snapped his head up, craning his neck to look at the other blond, “yeah Iggy?” His face was scrutinizing. His instincts told him to look away, but he’d been trying to unlearn those habits. Noct said it’d bothered him when he always tried to be as small as possible, but he couldn’t help it. 

As if reading his mind, _ as usual _, Iggy’s face softened. His voice was still serious though, after a moment, “are you feeling alright?” 

Well that was a question. I mean, he’d just lost his home, his best friend was even more depressed now, one of his other best friends was probably having a super emotional break down with his sister, and Iggy was now fussing over him, of all people-- “You’ve been pale the past few days. I didn’t have a chance to mention it.” Iggy’s voice was brisk, as if purposely stopping his trainwreck thoughts. 

“Oh, right,” he replied, more to just not be silent than for any explanation. Ignis waited patiently. He felt so on the spot. He felt his face warm in response. He didn’t really like this kind of attention. 

“Sit up,” Ignis instructed, getting up himself. He did as told, uncurling himself so his knees hung over the side of the bed again. Entirely to the point, Ignis raised his chin just slightly to get a better look at him. He tried to _ not _ think about what this looked like. Tried to _ not _ think about any of the dumb porno plots he’d seen over the years. Tried _ not _ to feel like he could feel every bump and curve in the fabric of Iggy’s glove. Noctis wasn’t the only one who’d thought of the other two like this, nor was he the only one that cursed the fact that Ignis and Gladio _ easily _ could have gone into modeling. 

He envied them, in a way. All three of them had always trained and everything growing up. Perpetual shirtlessness aside, he’d greenly glanced at Gladio at least once. He didn’t have stark lines up his stomach, goading him every time he changed near a mirror. And Ignis was just as good. He’d only seen Ignis shirtless once and had (mostly) jokingly whistled. Dude could have been sculpted by one of those ancient artisans. He’d seen them work relentlessly to keep form, so he could hardly say it was unfair. But really, it wasn’t easy being the scrawny loser next to two god-tier guys. He sighed again, he couldn’t help it. 

“What is it?” He all but jumped. Ignis’s voice had been quietly modulated, but it was still so... intense. He made the mistake of looking into those pretty green eyes. Honestly, did everyone surrounding royalty just _ have _ to be gorgeous? And what was he doing here? Freckled and awkward, even Noct knew how to be comfortable when presenting himself, usually. “Prompto. Talk to me?” It’d started out stern, pulling him back, but... it had been a request. 

For a moment, he stopped looking up to that impossibly high pedestal. For a moment, he was just looking into soft, green eyes. He opened his mouth, then blushed and pulled away. What, of _ any _ of what he had been thinking about, could he tell? _ Yeah, it’s not biggie. Just marveling about how good you, Gladio, and Noct look all. The. Time. It’s whatever though, just wondering why _ I’m _ the groupie the boy band decided to bring along. _Because that’d totally slide. “Just... thinking...” 

“Too much, I presume.” He heard the small smile he tried to suppress even before he glanced up and saw it. Ignis adjusted his glasses to cover, but he’d caught it. Dry humor was kind of a must in the group, Ignis was no exception. It wasn’t unusual for him to drop a punchline, and he didn’t appreciate it any less now. 

He wanted to say something witty. Gladio or Noct coulda done it, but he wasn’t either of them. His confidence went with the comment and his face fell. He didn’t catch Ignis’s eyes soften, the way the corners of his lips drooped slightly with concern. But he did see Ignis make an awkward move. He reached out toward his arm, but stopped, masking the motion by adjusting his sleeve. Iggy looked away from him, face difficult to read. “Just... let me know if there is something I can do.” 

His eyes widened. Iggy was trying to comfort him. “Oh, no, Iggy, it’s fine, really. You don’t have to worry about me,” he stammered. 

Ignis looked at him, an intensity behind his glasses. Had he been standing, he’d have taken a step back or two, but Ignis didn’t get a chance. 

The door to the hallway opened back up, Gladio moving the big door like it was just like any other. He paused as he saw them, and Prompto immediately felt how physically close Ignis still was. He tensed, looking into his lap as Ignis reached for him, not knowing what to expect. 

Gladio caught the sad expression, the hesitance, when Prompto let out a little squeak. Kid probably didn’t even notice. 

Ignis simply brushed Prompto’s hair back. “At any rate, it was actually Gladio that pointed out you haven’t had as much of an appetite.” 

Prompto blinked. Gladio had noticed something like that? I mean, he _ had _ been eating everything given him. The others were used to him trying to skip meals when he was upset now, so he just forced everything down. It wasn’t hard, Ignis was, of course _ amazing _ when it came to food, but... 

“If somethin’s up, you can tell us.” Gladio’s voice was still a rumble, but it was strained around the edges. He didn’t look it, but he probably _ had _ cried a bit. 

That advice, though, was probably the absolute _ last _piece of advice he’d be taking. They all already had enough on their plate to deal with his body image. So he shrugged, opting on a half, or at least partial truth. “Just worried about you guys, I guess.” 

He couldn’t have placed it, but Gladio reacted to that. Ignis glanced at Gladio briefly, before returning to Prompto. “You needn’t worry about us--” 

“Especially if you’re gonna put your health off for it, too,” Gladio cut in, “you also haven’t been sleeping as much.” 

“You could tell?” He was sheepish. 

A sigh, “he isn’t the only one, Gladio.” 

The large man shrugged, “just sayin’, no point in worrying about it if you’re just gonna end up makin’ us worry about you, too--” 

“That’s really not how concern works,” Prompto snapped back. He wasn’t looking at either of them, but he could tell they were shocked. His brief anger evaporated immediately into guilt and he shrunk visibly into himself, not caring or bothering to restrain himself from the reflexive gesture. 

Peripherally, he saw the other two exchange a look. Great. A pity party. That’s really all he was, wasn’t it? He was sick of being like this. 

The bathroom door opened, Noct in his underwear and a towel around his shoulders. He didn’t look at any of them, he was still upset. “Fighting again, are we?” 

His tone was falsely light and all three of them picked up on it, but his response was automatic. “Yeah,” he said, faking faking his exasperation, “you know how much the big guy likes pushing me around.” 

Noct smiled a little at that and they caught each others eyes. He couldn’t help but smile back. Gladio rolled his eyes, falling into step, “oh, I see, blame the responsible one.” But his words ended with a smile. Ignis was the only one refraining. He still stared down at Prompto.

Then, with his usual briskness he suggested, “Gladio, you next.” He blinked at Ignis. That was the assumed plan, but it was odd for Iggy to be so direct with assumed routine. Specs turned and began unpacking their things, “I had the car opened up for a reason. Brute indeed, with the smell to prove--” he couldn’t finish as his smile prevented him from doing more than inhaling a laugh. Prompto and Noct all but doubled over. 

Gladio made some indignant noise, but the pacifying smiled made him roll his eyes. “I’m gonna get you for that one, Specs,” he half-heartedly threatened, just to save some face. 

“I’ll be happy to see you try.” 


	12. Noctis | Amicitia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Friendship kids. For this I do promise I want to do some good Iris/Noct justice bc it is an adorable ship. Can you tell I'm a multishipping hoe?

He’d been vaguely aware of movement and shuffling before he'd fully come to consciousness, so he wasn't surprised to find the room empty. It didn't, however, stop the sinking feeling. Noct liked his space, he just didn't like _ being alone _. He screwed his eyes shut tighter and burrowed further into the warm blankets. 

He and Prompto usually shared a bed. It made things easier as both Iggy and Gladio got up way earlier and Prom was the best at slipping out without waking him. But something had apparently happened last night. He'd caught Gladio and Prom going at it, but for whatever reason, Ignis suggested it'd be a good idea for them to double up on a bed that night. 

The only significant thing he could think of was Gladio grunting and swiping Prom's phone, and the protests which followed. Eventually, Gladio did something to muffle Prompto and they talked in voices too quiet even for him to make out. Whatever that'd been, Prom had gotten to sleep a lot faster than usual, despite it all. So that was something at least. 

Ignis had been... Unusually soft with him last night. Even after the other two had fallen asleep, he'd been so close. Awake, as he could tell by his breathing. Until finally, "Noct?" He really didn't want Iggy to ask if he was okay, so he'd played up his grogginess. Only a muffled noise of mild interest. Ignis had quieted after that. 

At some point, his nose started to get runny. There was nothing for it but to flip onto his other arm. He'd assumed Iggy had been asleep by then, but after a few minutes, he'd had to repress a start when Ignis lifted a gentle hand. He'd petted his hair, only lightly combing through at times. It'd...been nice. He didn't remember falling asleep. He kinda regretted it. Tender moments like that were so few and far between. 

But then, in his dozing recollection, he realized something. Cold shot through him like electricity. The room was silent. He was alone. He knew it was stupid, that there was likely a very good explination, but he panicked all the same. Sure enough, he turned his head to see a note, folded and propped up in a clean way that could only be Ignis's work. He couldn't read it, but it comforted him all the same. 

A few minutes later, when he worked up the energy to check his phone, he saw a goodbye and update text from Prompto, too, correctly guessing, of course, that he wouldn't have read the note yet. But it just said they were out with Talcott and Jared, not where they were going. He was sure reading Ignis's note would explain more, but... It felt like it'd sap all his energy. So he told himself it was whatever, that they could do what they wanted, that he was good to just have a bit of a rest that day. 

When he did get up, he saw breakfast had been saved for him. He smiled, but his appetite was secondary to his bladder at that point. The bathroom had already been decked out with all their combined product. Shampoos and soaps, aftershaves and deodorants. For him and Prom, just whatever was easiest was usually preferable, but Ignis and Gladio were very particular. In the midst of all the casual evidence of their domestic life, he felt overwhelmingly lonely. 

Just then, his phone buzzed. He pulled it out to see a message from Gladio. 

** _You up yet, princess?_**

He blinked, then checked the timestamp on Prom’s message, probably from right as or just after they’d headed out. Over three hours ago. Had he really dozed that long? 

** _Yeah_ **

** _Barely_**

A simple read receipt was his only response. Gladio and Ignis were rather dry in texting, to the point. It was so commonplace, it didn’t even bother him now. Except... 

** _Gonna use a bit of your cologne_**

A noteable pause between the read receipt and typing. 

** _Go for it_**

It wasn’t often, but Noct would occasionally used some of Gladio’s cologne, just on his wrists. He found it useful after realizing that one of the best cures to his anxiety was having his Shield at his side. He’d been all but panicking over something trivial, probably, back in high school. Prompto and him had already parted ways and all he remembered was getting spooked and sending an SOS text. Gladio was there in record time. 

Nothing had happened, but he immediately felt his chest loosen when he saw Gladio’s car. He didn’t wait for the older boy to hop out, barely even waited for the car to stop. He just ran up and pulled on the door handle. It didn’t open at first, obviously, but once it did, he hopped in the car, backpack and all, tucked his legs in and shut it. It wasn’t until they’d arrived back at his apartment that Gladio had pressed for anything. 

He’d felt so stupid. Paranoia was all it’d probably have been. But Gladio, surprisingly, didn’t give him crap for it. Noct rubbed his wrists together, inhaling the scent, closing his eyes and remembering Gladio’s voice back then. “It doesn’t matter if it was ‘nothing.’ I’m glad you called.” He’d laid an arm over Noct’s shoulders then, and Noct had inhaled sharply. He knew immediately that everything in that moment would make an impression, and it had. Particularly, of course, the smell of the moment. The leather in Gladio’s car, the crisp autumn air, and of course, Gladio’s cologne. “When you need me, you call, okay?” 

Somehow, it hadn’t just felt like he’d been talking about his Royal Duties. 

But maybe that was just his own hubris. 

He withheld a sigh, not realizing his gloom would have been apparent if the others had been there to watch him. Drooping eyes, the sad little glimmer that sparkled like the last rays of sun over a darkening ocean. The way his shoulders slumped, how he unconsciously curled into himself. Noctis wasn’t as good at hiding his emotions as he thought he was, not from them. 

He put the bottle back where Gladio had left it, then resumed what he’d been doing. 

* * *

His eyes were instantly drawn to the note as he opened the bathroom door. He stopped and stared at it, still brooding for a moment. Then he glanced away, looking instead at the small plate that’d been left for him, covered on top of the coffee table. His stomach grumbled mournfully as he curiously lifted the top. A small platter of fruit, some eggs, a few strips of bacon. He could immediately tell by how burnt they were that this had to be from the hotel. 

He then reminded himself that, much to Ignis’s chagrin, there hadn’t been any sort of kitchenette in this room, so of course Iggy hadn’t cooked this morning. For some reason, it made him lose his appetite a little. He told himself it was reflex-- food, especially unattended like that, could easily be poisoned. But for other logical reasons, he knew that wasn’t the case. It was just easier to blame. He popped a grape into his mouth and it popped easily, perfectly ripe and, to his mild delight, was seedless. 

He snacked a bit more, not even realizing he wasn’t touching the bacon, before finally working himself up to read Ignis’s note. 

He swiped it off the table where it has sat next to the platter. He didn’t give himself any leeway time, chewing on another grape as he read. 

** _Jared believes he may be able _ **

** _to point us in the right direction._ **

** _However, it seems as though_ **

** _Iris would like to speak with_ **

** _you. Best to not keep her_ **

** _waiting. We’ll be back shortly._**

He let the sweetness of the fruit settle on his tongue for a minute. He didn’t know why, but he just needed a little longer in this respite. Between the texts and the note, he no longer felt quite so alone. 

Then he got up, washed up a bit more, and threw some clothes on. He’d left the note on the table, but didn’t hesitate when the impulse occurred to him. He swiped it from the table and slid it into his pocket as he went down to meet Iris. 

* * *

He’d known for awhile that Iris had has a bit of a thing for him. It wasn’t that he saw her as a child, like the others assumed when joking about her little crush. Far from it. Noctis clearly remembered the occasions when she-- the much more willful child-- snuck out to hang out with him and Prompto. Younger, but nevertheless determined to keep up with the boys. She’d been like that even earlier, too. 

He also knew, for a fact, that Iris was just as capable as any of them. She was bubbly, but not quite as wide eyed as Prompto could be at times. She was also a _ much _ better liar. In hindsight, she’d confessed to feeling a bit guilty of instigating and adding to the danger of letting Noct have a smidge more freedom, but he couldn’t have disagreed more. Pulling his phone back out as he walked down the hall, he texted her that he’d be downstairs, smiling unconsciously at the memory. 

* * *

Dips to the arcade had become increasingly difficult, especially with three sets of watchful eyes to look out for instead of just Ignis and Gladio. Iris, luckily, had a plan. She’d been the one to suggest the workable decoy for Ignis and had personally executed Gladio’s distraction. The look in her eyes betrayed the slight apprehension she felt, one he shared. Noct knew they were just trying to protect him, but Gods if it wasn’t smothering sometimes. Claurus was a little easier to dodge, but not by much. 

Still, he couldn’t feel too bad. Not when he was too busy coughing after having snorted a decent amount of soda up his nose, watching Iris and Prompto fail miserably at a dance game set to the highest difficulty. Both were usually quick enough on their feet, and more than good at this title in particular, but the crazy shuffling had tripped them both up, and the ensuing flailing of arms had forced a laugh out of him right as he’d taken a drink. 

Prompto, loyal as ever, sacrificed his score to pat Noct’s back a bit to help before he’d swatted the blond off. He was fine. Iris, now far in the lead, did Prom the kindness of “tripping up” the last few seconds. She still won, but at least it wasn’t by a huge margin. Just about what she’d been winning by from the start. It’d been nice to just hang out, to just be _ normal _ for a little while. That was, until the phone call. 

Ignis’s number flashed up on the screen and he winced, peripherally seeing the other two tense as well. Noct had frantically looked for a quiet place to take the call, the mixed sounds of video games would be a dead give away, and if he’d already known, Ignis woulda showed up himself. Probably with Gladio, no less. 

Iris had grabbed Prompto’s arm and waved frantically for them to follow her and she ducked them into the private party room, shutting the door as Noct hit the green answer button. “Hey... Iggy...” He prayed his guilty voice would soften his Adviser. 

It did not. “Where are you?!” He demanded. 

He shrunk beneath Ignis’s tone. “we’re at Prompto’s,” he answered automatically. It was weak, but he couldn’t lie to Ignis for shit. 

“_ We _?” 

He winced again, “Prom and I,” he tried to correct. 

Iris shook her head then called, “I’m here too, Iggy! Tell Gladdy he can screw his head back on!” 

There was an audible sigh from the back. Then, Gladio’s gruff voice picked up, “‘the hell are you _ both _ doing at _ Prompto’s _?” He’d expected Gladio to be harsh, but he was, inexplicably, softer with his sister. 

“Having a sleepover, _ duh! _ You know, like _ normal _ kids do?” Iris hadn’t even blinked. Wow, she was laying it on thiiiick. 

The line went quiet. Then, a sigh, Ignis’s. “You should have told us before hand.” 

Iris let out a light snort, “oh come on, you guys wouldn’t a’ allowed it!” 

Another silence. Longer this time. Then, Gladio. “I’ll tell dad you snuck out to see me.” 

Iris rolled her eyes. “Let me call him, I’m sure he thinks you’re out looking for Noct. I’ll tell him you two both got back and you’re busy getting Noct to settle in to stay at your place, too.” 

“He might insist on sending someone to get Noct then,” Gladio reasoned, and a bit fairly. Now that he thought of it, Claurus didn’t seem to want Iris to hang out with them-- with him-- much at all. Maybe it had something to do with her apparently, according to Gladio, gushing about Noct at home. 

“I’ll tell him I’ll tell you to call Iggy to come get him.” 

“And you think he’ll believe you?” 

“You think he’d believe it if _ you _ told him?” 

Another silence. Gladio muttered something to save his pride, but the three of them were already grinning. 

“Prompto, I was under the impression you still only used your old music player.” Ignis’s voice cut through the air like a whip crack. 

Their eyes all widened. The party room still had speakers playing some top charts station that was used for further ambiance around the arcade. _ Shit _. 

Iris, again, saved the day. Her voice dripped with so much sass, Noct almost believed her. “That’s _ my _ music, Iggy. I told Prompto if I had to listen to _ another _ soundcloud rapper from downtown wherever, I was gonna lose it. Noctis was glad his laugh-- and Prompto’s indignant noise-- helped the bluff. She continued smoothly, “but I’m not gonna waste my allowance on premium for no ads!” 

Another pause, then a thoughtful hum. “Very well, please forgive me for being suspicious. If I didn’t know any better, I’d have suspected these two had run off to another arcade.” 

The two kept quiet, guilt coloring their faces, but Iris laughed, punching Prom’s arm maybe a little too hard, as he yelped, “what? Without me? Rude!” 

“Don’t get any ideas,” came Gladio’s firm, big brother voice. Iris just snorted. 

They thanked Iggy and Gladio for covering, and hung up. Iris beamed at Prompto, “hope you don’t mind! Guess we’re sleeping over tonight!” It had been one of the best sleepovers ever. 

* * *

Noct was grateful to have her as a friend, but she was still so much like a little sister to him, a friend. He was also absolutely sure she was already a heartbreaker. You could see it in the way her movements danced and swayed, he felt more protective than anything as other boys took double and sometimes quadruple takes at her as they went about their “date”/not date. 

He couldn’t help but feel bad as she mentioned Luna. To be honest, she totally would have been his type, younger or not, but he... Well, that’d just be wrong. He couldn’t claim to be a saint or anything, but he felt it’d be expressly wrong to have dirty fantasies about her _ brother _ while chatting her up. And Iris meant way too much to him to even accidentally rebound off her. So that was out of the question. 

He wished he could tell her, but... that would mean admitting he liked Gladio. And if she could piece together he liked Gladio... Not even gonna go there. 

So, they walked the town. He gave as much encouragement as he could without leading her on. It felt awkward, and a bit shallow to his own ears, but it seemed to make her happy. That had to be enough. 

* * *

  
  


They returned to find the others in the Leville’s lobby. Prompto was beaming about something, but Six was it cute. He was excited and pumped about something. It made his heart flutter. 

_ “Hey, look who’s back! Talcott, go on and tell ‘em what you told me.” _

_ “You got it!” _

_ “Oh, come on, now. Show some respect.” _

Jared sounded exasperated, but it only made Noct smile more. He was liking Talcott more and more. 

_ “Whoaa, no need to respect me.” _

Prompto was casual as ever, never letting the atmosphere fall if he could, like it was some crazy, ridiculously long and vague game of Don’t Let the Balloon Touch the Floor. His eyes met Noct’s and he felt everything else disappear. The joke didn’t even bother him, coming from Prom. 

_ “I’m not Royalty.” _

For a moment, he was _ gone _. Prompto had dropped him a playful wink and he couldn't deal. Except he could. He was Noct. He'd worn the mask long enough that his eye roll was automatic, even if he stomach clenched. 

_ "It may well be one of the lost tombs." _

He didn't like how Ignis eyed him. Oh crap, his face was hot. 

_ "Check it out?" _

Ignis and Gladio. Leave it to them to 1) catch him like this and 2) ground him, despite how flustered he suddenly was. He thankfully took the anchor. 

He looked to Talcott, mostly because that was most comfortable right now. 

_ "For sure. Thanks for the tip, Talcott." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting somewhere. I promise I will have more soon. Also the cologne thing is a hc I've had for so long. I've wanted to put it in writing for years but idk if I am doing any of this justice tbh. I may go back and rewrite some things. I have some future chapters semi written out but I need to stay focused on the consecutive chapters oof. Hopefully I won't take as long for the next.


	13. Gladio | Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started out with Promptio drama and then ended with Iris having to spell it out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took forever oof. Also, I have a habit of leaving speech-to-text on on a google doc on my way home from the office and let me tell you it probably takes more time correcting "Ignace" and "pronto" and other weird little hiccups than it does to actually write this shit. Gladio for some reason is fine. Noctis is also fine. I can understand it but if I have to correct another "knocked" I was gonna lose it.

The sound of rushing water far preceded the roaring waterfall. There was something refreshing about it. The earthiness and humidity in the air. The mild day, the cool breeze. Gladio inhaled deeply as they approached. 

Prompto had that look in his eye. He definitely wanted to stop to take a snapshot, but Noctis led a hard pace. He seemed anxious to get this done with. 

No, not anxious, he thought. Determined. It wasn't an odd look on him, per se. But it wasn't by any means normal when regarding what was basically a royal duty. 

The wounds were still fresh. Noct was clearly still worrying about what happened last night. He wished he could say something to put him at ease, but there really wasn't a casual way to bring it up. 

If he and Ignis had noticed Prompto's mood, he was sure Noct had, too. He was much more observant than most gave him credit for. For the most part, he usually seemed on his own plane-- or sleeping. But Noct held a quiet sort of vigilance for those around him. He felt a bit guilty, knowing at least part of it _ had _ been his training. But that wasn't everything. 

Noctis, despite his constant guard, him and Iggy included, had always been a lonely child. He was always a bit reserved, title forever putting him on the outside looking in. As much as he'd been mistrustful of Prompto at the beginning, even from the get go, he'd just been happy Noct had finally made a friend. 

If he and Iggy had noticed Prompto forcing his food down, Noct definitely had. And now he thought Prom and he were arguing. Iggy's idea for them to bunk had been a good one. He was good at holding himself, but it'd... Made him feel something. Last night. 

* * *

Prompto had been fiddling on his phone, playing King's Knight again. He bore it as long as he could before promptly swiping Prom's phone, followed by indignant protests from the small blonde. "Sleep," he'd groaned, tossing the phone behind his back, then threw an arm over the other's shoulder. 

He'd pretended not to notice Prompto's little gasp, but he instantly quieted. He'd waited a minute-- it actually hadn't even been a full minute-- before muttering again, "relax, Prom." He'd gotten a vaguely negative hum in response. He withheld a sigh, opening his eyes fully. Prompto's eyes were wide open, staring blankly into his chest. He toyed with Prom's hair a bit, and the other finally relaxed. He waited a few more minutes-- actual minutes this time-- before finally whispering, "really, what's wrong?" 

Prompto froze up instantly. He petted his hair, but moved down to his neck and the place where it met his shoulders. He was about to add something, but Prom shifted, eyeing the bed beneath them in an attempt to look away. "I'm just... Getting self conscious again. It's stupid, don't worry about it."

"It's not stupid," he replied. He heard a huff from beneath him and curled his arm around the blonde more, "I mean it." 

Something about his tone seemed to strike a chord with Prom. There was a brief silence. "I just... It's so hard sometimes. Like. You and Ignis-- hell just about everyone surrounding Noct. It's like the Crown purposely only hires tens." He sounded so frustrated. Gladio usually stayed in his own lane. He was empathetic, but it wasn't his job to worry about anyone but Noct and himself. And Iggy, of course, by extension. Not just by extension.

But Prompto... Prompto was the first person to really melt him. He didn't break down people's walls, he just had a way of slipping past them, disarming them. It wasn't pity. It was just... He was so lax and genuine. He was sweet and thoughtful and _ always _ went the extra mile. Endearing. That's what it was. So hearing this, knowing where Prompto was going. It didn't sit well with him. "I just can't help but feel like-- okay well I mean I _ am _ basically here on a fluke but--"

"You are not," he hadn't meant to growl, but he couldn't unclench his teeth just then. Prompto visibly shrunk in on himself. "Prompto," he tried to make his voice as soothing as possible, "out of everyone, Iggy and I included, you were the only one who could get through to Noct." How could he explain it? The relief when Noctis finally started coming out of his shell. How grateful he was that Noct finally had someone his age outside of the palace to confide in, not as Prince, but as a normal high school kid. The envy. Gladio himself couldn't be there for Noct when Prompto had been. 

Another skeptical hum. Prom's voice was even quieter now, "he doesn't trust me like he trusts you guys." Gladio lightly snorted, but Prompto continued, "he trusts me, but... It's different. You guys, too." He sounded so bitter, so sad. It gave him pause. Prompto sighed. "I'm the funny guy._ Sunshine _, I get it," his lip twisted in a tight smile, "without me, you'd all be a broody, disconnected bunch'a--" 

"You're right," his own voice had dropped. He moved closer both to hear him better, but also so Prom wouldn't miss his words either. The smaller man froze up again. "Without you, we wouldn't be as close as we are now." Prompto rolled his eyes. "I mean it," He repeated. He pressed his lips together, trying to form what he wanted to say. "We were... Close. Of course we were, but--" he sighed. This is exactly what he meant. Empathy was one thing. Putting _ other people's feelings _ into words. He could do that. His own? That was harder. His own _ shared _ feelings. Especially with Noct and Iggy. That... Prompto was probably the only person he might be able to talk to about that. 

"You never talked. Not about the important stuff. The personal stuff, I mean." Prompto was looking at him, bright lilac eyes seeming to glow in the low light. 

Gladio's throat was suddenly dry as he noticed, consciously, for the first time just how pretty those eyes were. Framed by feathery lashes. Two beautiful ocean planets and their rings, surrounded by a galaxy of freckles. And he seemed so stern. He'd talked with Gladio that day, after he and Noct had gone at each other. 

Iggy had tried to simultaneously console him and ask him to be easier on Noctis. But it hadn't worked. That hadn't been what he'd needed to hear. He'd cleared his head, but it was Prompto pulling him aside later that'd really done it. He'd never seen Prompto _ angry. _

_ "You know, you really are a meathead." He'd said it to aggravate him, to let his anger out. He'd known that, but couldn't stop himself from rising. _

_ "Oh yeah? Say that again next time I save your ass from tripping over your own shoelaces." It'd been needlessly mean. He'd hated himself the moment he'd said it. _

_ But Prompto hadn't shrunk back. Only then did he realize the blaze in his eyes. "So that's all you're good for then? His Shield." _

_ He'd blinked. Noct? I mean of course he was angry about Noct but... "What the hell..."_

_ Prompto had expanded like a balloon with rage. "Gladio. If you can't be honest with him or Ignis--" he'd bristled at that, when had he ever-- "Are you his Shield, or are you his friend?" _

_ That was a stupid question, "both--"_

_ "First. Are you his friend, or his Shield first?" _

_ "What the hell does that matter?" _

_ "It matters to Noct."_

_ Silence. _

_ Prompto finally seemed to be getting it together, but he was still seething. "Right now, Noctis needs his friends. I know you're hurting too, and neither of you are coping well. But part of it is because you-- and Iggy for that matter." He didn't let Gladio protest. "Regardless of whether or not you see it as any different, he sees his two lives as Prince and Noct as two very conflicting sides. Gladio, I know you want to do your best for him as Shield. But right now, he needs a friend. And if you can't do that, then it's your duty as Shield to step off and let his friends be there for him." _

_ Prompto. Timid, skiddish Prompto. Ranting to him. About Noctis's needs. If he could have, he would have argued. But Prom was right. He found himself deflating, softening. He had thought the blonde was done, but he apparently had more to say. "He needs you, Gladio." His voice had been so soft, it'd taken him aback. "You and Iggy are entirely central to his sense of safety and security. We've all just lost our home. You guys lost family. If he ever needed security, it'd be now." _

He looked at Prompto in the darkness. He hadn't gotten a chance to bring that up with Noct either. Hell he hadn't even told Iggy. Prompto clearly knew this. "I know," he murmured. 

Prom's eyes softened a bit. "Tomorrow," he spoke quietly. 

"Hm?" 

"Bunk with Noct tomorrow. I think you both need it." With that, he rolled over, huffed, and feigned sleep. 

Gladio let him, keeping an arm over him. It'd shifted when Prom had turned around, now at his waist. He didn't think to move it, but he waited. That had apparently been what'd been keeping him up, as Prompto actually fell asleep soon after. He found himself drifting with him. 

* * *

_ "The legend says look behind the waterfall." _Prompto's voice bubbled over the white noise. His eyes continued to glitter, a smile on his face. He was aware he was just trying to keep the silence from building, Six bless him. 

_ "And what does the waterfall say?" _Ignis said, playing along. There was a strange look on Iggy's face as his eyes met Prompto's. 

_ "I think it says, 'come in.'" _He'd tried to not sound hesitant, but the three of them heard it anyway. Noct slowed, Iggy's neutral smile faltered just slightly. 

But Iggy picked up the quickest. He didn't even need to use words to pick Prom's mood up, just a raised eyebrow. 

Prompto went scarlet at the unintentional, albeit loose, innuendo. He found himself smiling at the way he almost glowed, but the expression fell in an instant. Noct was still caught up in his own thoughts. He hadn't noticed a thing, and it wasn't like him. It felt... Incomplete. So instead of adding on, like Iggy's gaze clearly encouraged, he just let it drop. Thankfully, Prompto was none the wiser, too. 

* * *

As they neared, they spotted it.

_ "Wouldn't you know it-- an entrance." _ Prompto beamed. Talcott's advice had been right. 

_ "Looks like the legend checks out." _He wasn’t tense, per se. Things had improved between him and Prompto, especially earlier that morning. It was more that he was tiptoeing around Prompto, who’d just been kinda weird in general, that whole day. It wasn’t specific to him, he’d been a bit awkward around Iggy, too. 

He didn’t _know_, but he did suspect something. Iris had been rather keen on not going with them earlier in the day and she’d dropped hints to him at least that she was gonna spend time with Noct. Prompto and Iggy had picked up on it as well, and that’s right about when the younger blonde had started acting weirdly. It didn’t make much sense to him. Iris and Noct had hung out before-- all three of the younger ones had on multiple occasions. A particular impromptu sleepover had come to mind in particular. So what was different? Why was it a problem when just Iris and Noct hung out? 

_ Just _ Iris and Noct. 

It clicked like a bolt into place. Oh. 

His mouth moved just slightly in amusement, but he’d kept his mouth shut. 

* * *

Prompto shivered. _ “This place gives me goosebumps. Double back for our coats?” _

_ “What’s the point?” _ He hadn’t meant to sound harsh, but a part of him was rather weary. _ “Little chill won’t kill ya.” _

_ “Well, looking on the bright side... Maybe the cold keeps the daemons at bay?”_

He snorted at that. _ “Yeah, because monsters like warmth.” _ Okay, maybe something was with him today. Ignis gave him a strange look, but he pointedly ignored it. 

_ “Ah, sarcasm.” _ Prom obviously wasn’t having any of it, but Six bless him, he tried. _ “Hmm... But what if they’re frozen?” _

He smiled, playing along. _ “Encased in ice...” _ It was the same way they talked through horror movies. _ “Waiting for something warm to pass by...” _

_ “And then jump out!” _

As if on cue, a shadow skulked just ahead of Noct. He tensed, ready to jump to Noct’s side. _ “And there’s our warm welcome!” _Prompto quipped. 

* * *

Honestly, he wasn’t very keen on watching his charge and King slip blindly down a slippery slope, but Noct didn’t even pause as Prompto called, _ “down a slippery slope.” _

Ignis seemed resigned as he added, _ “down we go.” _

Noct’s battle cry of _ “say your prayers!” _made his stomach lurch. What was with him today? He slid down the icy slide as fast as he could, jumping right into battle alongside the others. Noct had been acting weird, too. More distant, more antsy to get ahead. In a way, it made him anxious. Noct had always been one to just go for something, but it’d never seemed so brash. Noct was... like a stalking cat. He’d jump in, jump out, run circles around his enemies, but he always took at least a moment of consideration before launching his attack. 

Now though... Now he just seemed to be throwing himself at everything. Literally. His warps were even faster paced than usual, his strikes seemed exaggerated. His own distraction nearly cost him a blow. He brought his sword up to meet the daemon, and in the fray, it seemed no one would notice, except-- “Off your game big guy?” Was his only warning. A bullet flew past his ear and his eyes widened as he heard it land its mark, dropping the creature he’d _ somehow _ missed behind him. The hell? 

“Thanks,” he muttered. It was disheartening that he didn’t get a reply back. 

* * *

He caught the spark in Prompto’s eyes a moment before he pipped up. _ “It just occurred to me, but this is totally like King’s Knight.” _ He stared at Prompto blankly. _ “There’s four of us, just like in the game!” _He had to laugh at that. 

_ “Well, then I gotta be a _ five- _ star character.” _Noct put in, grinning. 

He snorted. _ “Hell no. If anyone’s a ‘Rare’ here, it’s me.” _He almost didn’t catch the repressed smile on Iggy’s face. “What?” 

He caught it out of the corner of his eye, but Noct warped in first, “if there’s gonna be anything ‘rare’ in here, it’ll be this meat sack!” 

He rolled his eyes. “Lame.” 

“I’ve _ rarely _ seen you so off your game,” Prompto added. 

“That was possibly worse,” Ignis added. 

Gladio just laughed along with the younger two. Bad puns aside, it was nice to finally be getting back into a rhythm with them. In a way, the feeling was almost transcendent. Aside from the occasional friendly fire, the four of them-- it was odd. They just seemed _ naturally _ able to flow with each other. He, Noct, and Iggy had all trained together growing up, and yeah, Prompto had been training with them a lot lately, but that didn’t explain all of it. There were moments he swore he just _ knew _ what the others were gonna do before they even did it, and vice versa. It wasn’t unsettling, it was a sort of comfort. 

* * *

And then the tomb was before them. Noctis didn’t even hesitate, just walked right up and unlocked the thing like it was the door to his own apartment. He knew Noct couldn’t actually be feeling this nonchalant about it, though. At least this time, he took the moment to glance back at them. What little he could see of Noct’s face was set, _ determined _. It gave him chills. 

Noct strode in, looking down at the old memorial. His eyes seemed to soften. He stood up straight, but his expression wilted like color draining a dying plant. In that brief moment, he looked far too old, far too tired, and far, _ far _ too unlike himself. But then he raised a hand over the grave, the weapon etched in stone gave a glow, hovering like a feather in the wind. He hoped that’s what it felt like when it shot into Noct’s chest. Privately, he hated that. Noct always looked so dazed, the air seemed to be knocked out of him. He wasn’t ever one to baby Noct, but... it hurt to watch. 

But this time, as the glimmering shards spun like lights on string, Noct seemed to drag himself out of his daze. Whatever it was his glossy eyes were seeing, it gave him strength, softened the hardness of his clenched features. Longing. He couldn’t help but think of him and Lunafreya. Those two... they really were something. 

He had no idea of knowing that the pained look had only a little to do with Luna. 

* * *

Noct’s anguished sound cut across the banter like lightning. _ “Noct, you okay!?” _ Prompto was at his side in an eyeblink. He and Ignis hovered, protective, ready to spring into action. 

_ “What did I... Where was that?” _He sounded foggy through his clenched jaw. 

His eyes softened. _ “What is it?” _He saw Ignis’s eyes dart up, but didn’t comment. His gaze returned, rightfully, to their charge. 

_ “A hole in the ground... Something burning... The Meteor?” _

Iggy’s eyes narrowed in concern. _ “You saw the Disc of Couthess?” _

Noct could only nod, then started to rise. He flinched, wanting to offer a hand or something, but Noct seemed too...distant. _ “Let’s make our way back to Lestallum.” _

_ “Yeah, gotta report to Talcott.” _Prompto added, trying to pick the mood back up. 

* * *

  
  


None of them said anything, not even Noctis. But after about halfway back to the Regalia, Noct forcibly stood taller, giving an annoyed grunt. All three of them had been hovering. He and Prompto shared a glance, they knew how touchy Noct could get about this sort of thing. His eyes then met Ignis’s. He understood what they had to do. Prompto made some comment, his smartass response almost mechanical. Thankfully, Noct played along. This really was some song and dance, and Six were they ever good at dancing around each other. 

* * *

  
  


He smiled at the beaming boy. They packed into The Leville’s lobby, exchanging news with Talcott. He’d been making his way over to Iris, meaning to poke some fun at her little “date” when he caught Noctis stumbling toward the exit. Ignis and Prompto had spotted him too, the three of them turning in near perfect unison as Noct had another episode-- this one, blessedly shorter. Of all of them, though, Iris got to him first. _ “What’s the matter? Everything alright?” _

Noct still looked dazed, but even if he hadn’t, it was old hat by now for Gladio to step in, waving her off. _ “He’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” _ He steered him toward Iggy and Prom. _ “We oughta take a look at this Disc.” _He tried to be casual, especially with Iris’s eyes burning a hole in his back. 

_ “Then look no further than the outlook. We can use the viewer things!” _ Prompto picked up well. At least _ he _ sounded convincing. 

_ “No substitute for being on site, but it would be a start. Let’s see what we can glean of Noct’s condition.” _Ignis was definitely on edge.

Noctis sighed, looking up at the sky. It wasn’t getting dark, but it was still later in the day. Noct looked dead on his feet. “Let’s...leave it for tomorrow.” It was telling that Noct himself was the one calling a halt. These headaches or whatever they were must seriously be messing with the kid's head. 

“Sounds good to me,” he replied. Ignis shot him a look. He returned it. Ignis quelled. 

Prompto threw an arm over Noct’s shoulder, “we can get on it bright an early tomorrow!” 

Ignis raised an eyebrow, “early for who, exactly?” 

“Iggy and I can actually _ function _ during the AM hours,” he laughed. 

“Hey! I _ did _ get up at the same time as you guys this morning! You can’t complain!” Prompto’s pout was more pronounced and indignant than usual. He wanted to tease the blonde a little more, but Noct cut in. 

“I can get up in the AM hours,” all three of them eyed him skeptically, and he rolled his eyes. “Later AM hours,” he amended. The three of them laughed and Noct just rolled his eyes again. 

* * *

They’d taken Noct upstairs and Iggy had somehow found a way to make food this time after discovering Noct hadn’t touched the burnt bacon. Despite his joking that Iggy spoiling him was making him picky, he’d loved the warm, fond smile on Ignis’s face. 

But he’d slipped off again to spend more time with his sister. They hadn’t gotten much time to hang out, back in Insomnia. Not like they used to. Still, they fell into a familiar rhythym. 

"Soooo," Gladio teased, "how was the date?" He tried to repress whatever it was that had been nipping at his insides. 

His sister sighed, flopping on her bed, "okay, I guess. About what you'd expect." She didn't sound heartbroken, which was good. But it did mean that, to some capacity, she'd been expecting this. As a big brother, it made him sad that she'd been rejected. But reasonably speaking, it wouldn't work out. For several reasons. 

She spoke up so suddenly that it caught him off guard. "I think Noct has a thing for blondes."

"What?" He spluttered. 

Iris shrugged, "he likes Luna, I've known that much. But did you see the way he reacted when Prom winked at him earlier?" She laughed, "textbook example of being totally whipped." She was quiet a moment, eyeing him mischievously. "And he's not the only one."

It took him a second to realize what she was implying, then started violently, ready to deny it. But she cut across him. "Don't lie to me, you've liked Ignis since you two were kids and don't try to tell me otherwise!" 

"Iris, it's not like that." He was far more tired than they day should have made him. 

She just rolled her eyes. "He likes you too, you know? Noct's even seen it."

“What?" He blinked. 

"We've talked about it before." She shrugged again, "he seems to think you two would be a good couple, and I agree. You guys are in tune enough to dance around each other so fluidly, and honestly if Noct himself is cool with it, I don't see why you guys should have to hold back."

That left him silent for a minute. When he did respond, he sounded frustrated, almost angry, "you don't know what you're talkin about." She looked about to protest but he cut across her this time, "Ignis and I-- okay. It's complicated." He gave her a stern look, "but that is entirely out of the question."

"Why!?" She looked just as upset as he did. He opened his mouth, but her response knocked the wind out of him. "What's wrong with the two of you being happy?" She looked bitterly triumphant, but her eyes shone as she continued, "and it's not just you two that's hurting from it. Noctis said something too, which is actually how that conversation got around to you two. He blames himself, he thinks it's his fault and your duty to him that's keeping you two from being happy. But I don't see why it would have to be like that. You too can still protect him while being in love with each other." 

Ramuh, she was serious. She was being entirely serious. Not as a gossiping, teenager, but as his little sister, and now he came to think of it, Noct's friend and confidant. 

In truth, it was a good question. Why couldn't they be together and protect Noct? Why couldn't they be happy? 

The answer settled over him in a brooding resolve. "No, Iris. It... Can't work out like that." 

She inflated with a fiery passion he knew all too well, but she knew the look in his eyes and deflated. 

They couldn't be happy, even if they somehow did manage to make it work. Not when Noctis was so miserable. 

It didn't have anything to do with their duty at that point. It didn't have anything to do with guilt. Okay, yes. He was in love with Ignis. And maybe Ignis had feelings for him too. But neither of them could bear to be as happy as she and Noct assumed they'd be. Not when Noct was still hurting like this. 

And that was that. Noctis wasn't just their charge, he was one of their best friends. He was too close to the whole situation. They both loved Noct too much to be so happy without him. 

With that thought, something else clicked into place. 

"Ifrit," he swore under his breath, letting his face fall into his palms. Iris probably thought it was just about Ignis, but it wasn't. Shit.

He was in love with his King.

His King who was in love not just with his betrothed, Luna, but their best friend, Prompto. 

And then the other shoe dropped. Was he in love with Prompto? 

As soon as he asked himself, the answer unfurled in his heart like a cut ribbon. _ Yes _. 

Everything flashed in front of him. It _ bothered _ him when they argued. The softness when his arms had been around him the night before. His appreciation for how quickly Prompto had caught up with their beat. The way Prom could be there for Noct when he and Iggy couldn’t. How he just seemed to _ know _ how to keep a situation moving, or move on from a bad one. His stupidly pretty eyes. The way he seemed to move like dancing sunlight. Shit, _ everything _. 

All three of them. He was in love with _ all three of them _. He didn’t even bother trying to reconfigure the little web diagram he’d built in his head over this conversation. 

This was a complete mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split the days because I really didn't want to wait anymore lmao I've had this part written for a hot minute I just needed to bang my head into the canonical timeline wall a few times to see which crack i could jam this shit into lol


	14. Ignis | At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided fuck canon. But not just fuck canon. Destroy canon's asshole. It's happenin y'all.

"We need to talk." Gladio's tone was oddly stern. It wasn't that strange for him to be stern, per se, but he was oddly tense about something. Ignis glanced up at him, already working in the kitchenette. After a short talk with a few higher staff, Ignis had found more suitable accommodations. 

"Yeah?" Came Noct's lazy reply. He was dozing with his head in Prompto's lap, the latter playing King's Knight idly. Prompto gave a curious hum, but didn't look up. 

Gladio was silent a moment, oddly stiff as he leaned against the doorframe leading into the bedroom. His jaw worked restlessly, grinding his teeth together. This caught Ignis's attention. What had put him on edge like this? 

Their eyes met and Ignis felt his eyes widen. The intensity in Gladio's eyes was like a physical weight, actually causing him to stumble back a pace. 

This caught the younger duo's attention. Prompto's head whipped around, Noct picking his head up and slinging an arm over the back of the couch to see him better. "Iggy?" Prompto's voice was full of concern, but he couldn't look away. 

It wasn't fear that rooted him. It was partially concern, but not entirely. Not even a majority. He opened his mouth to ask, but words wouldn't come. For the moment, he was struck dumb by the torrent of emotions in those familiar eyes.

"I love you." 

The shock was so powerful, everything seemed momentarily still. Gladio was still looking at him, Noct and Prompto, still staring, and nothing felt real. Then his instincts kicked in, long years of burying things deep, of building and hiding behind perfect facades. He breathed deeply, then sighed. "Gladio." His tone was firm. They'd never talked about this, and in front of the other two was certainly even less...tactful. 

"Ignis," Gladio repeated, "I love you." 

He returned the stare with a glare. _ No. We are _ not _ doing this. Especially not now, _ his eyes said. 

Prompto literally jumped into action, causing Noct to cry out as he was jostled, "uhhh, hey Noct, let's um--"

"No," Gladio said firmly. "You two. Stay." 

Ignis felt himself flare up, finally setting down his work. He knew Gladio would be sudden and explosive, but the man usually had the sense to keep these things private, strictly between those involved. 

He did not flinch as Gladio stomped toward him, around the separating counter, and took his arm. It was unnerving how firm yet gentle his grip was. He could probably break it, but only if things came to more serious forcefulness. Still, Gladio was far from cutting off circulation, let alone hurting him. "Iggy," he said, yet again, "I'm in love with you." 

Ignis opened his mouth to fire back reason. Every reason. Every detail as to why they'd never even braved-- no, not even truly _ entertained _ the topic in the first place. Gladio stopped him cold. "And Prompto, too." Even peripherally, it was easy to see the blonde's eyes widen to roughly the size of saucers. Ifrit and his burning will, was Gladio serious? 

Then Gladio's eyes softened, turning to the other two. Ignis followed his gaze, but he wasn't looking at Prompto. He was looking at Noct. His own eyes followed and took in the gravity of the Prince's expression. 

Hope. Wonder. Soaring joy. Noctis was _ happy _ about this. Happier than he'd seen him in _ years _. It made his stomach sink. It was as if Noct had been hoping for this. And yet, there was more. He was pale, hands curled just slightly, nails like claws extending from a small animal not about to fight, but to flee with all of its power-- and for Noct and his warping capabilities, that was no measly bit. 

He couldn't quite place those feelings, despite how well he'd gotten at reading his charge after all these years. It unsettled him. Usually, he could simply glance and Noct and judge more or less his state. But now? Noctis was unreadable. "Kiss him already!" Noct blurted. All three of them went rigid, but Noct continued as if a dam had broken within him. As if he'd wanted to say this for a long time. "Just-- just fucking _ kiss _Ignis already! Kiss him, kiss Prompto--" he stiffened as he cut off, but recovered quickly-- "just fucking kiss one of them already!" 

With that, Noct's eyes welled up, tears flowing and a sob choking his words, "you've-- you _idiots_\--" he couldn't. It was too much. He took a few shuddering, gulping breaths, not bothering to wipe his tears. "You've all taken so fucking long anyway, just fuckin' _kiss them_ _already_." 

Gladio looked stricken, heartbroken. Then he turned to Ignis, but those damn eyes. That's was it was. They burned. Burned for him, and apparently for Prompto as well. He jerked slightly, not quite daring. What? _ Now _ his resolve breaks? 

_ You're scowling at him. He thinks you're disgusted. _ He felt himself pale as the realization hit him. No, no, no. That wasn't it. That wasn't it at all-- quite the contrary. 

Noctis let out a strained groan as he rolled his eyes, rolling right off the couch. He pushed himself up to his knees, still facing the floor. "Gods do I have to spell it out for you?" He got up angrily, glaring at all of them through puffy, wet eyes. "You're all fucking _ perfect _ for each other." Ignis opened his mouth to argue, but Noct overran him. "Iggy. You can't lie to me. I've watched practically my _ whole. Damn. Life _. As you and Gladio danced around each other." He sounded so hurt, it actually gave him pause, a flush warming his cheeks. 

"Noct, I--" 

"And Prompto," he spun, the pale purple eyes widening as he assumed he was about to come under fire. "I've seen the way you look at him when you think no one is looking! Gladio--" he gestured almost comically at him-- "always gets that stupid worried look when Prom has his back turned. But you, Iggy? You just-- you just _ soften _ . Soften in a way you've never even softened for _ me. _" 

All three of them were bright red now, Noctis spilling all of their secrets. Noctis ran a hand through the yanked a fistfull of his hair in frustration. "I'm just so damn tired of sitting back and watching and _ feeling guilty!" _

Gladio spun and actually let him go, "no-- _ Noct _ . This _ isn't _ your fault. Don't you dare--"

"It feels wrong because you're all supposed to be looking out for _ me." _It felt more like an accusation than anything else. In truth, it was. In truth, it was the truth. Noct almost screamed, "for fucks sake, I just want you all to be happy!" 

There was a ringing silence. Noctis took a few heaving breaths, glaring at each of them in turn. Then he collapsed back onto the couch. Prompto jumped to his side, a hand on his shoulder in an instant. Noctis didn't even seem to have the energy left to wave him off. "Please," his voice was soft and hoarse and hurt Ignis's heart so much. "Please just... I want you to be happy. You guys... You mean the world to me." He lifted his head, smiling at Prompto. Ignis felt his heart flutter as he considered it-- _ really _ considered it-- for the first time. "I _ know _ you guys can...make each other happy." 

Gladio looked as though he was about to say something, but a dam had broken. Noct was okay with this. More than that, he _ wanted _ them to do this. What _ was _ to stop them, really? With his blessing? He wouldn't waste another moment. He yanked Gladio toward him with enough force to knock the Shield off balance, his arms balancing on the counter as Ignis kissed him. Kissed him with all the force of _ years _ of longing. 

When they parted, Gladio's eyes were as wide as Prompto's had been, face flushed. In the same heartbeat, almost as one, they turned to Prompto, whose mouth was slightly ajar, expression still hesitant. As if waiting for an invitation. "Prompto." The blonde didn't waste time either, scrambling over the couch. Just before he got to them, though, he spun around at the precise moment both he and Gladio looked up-- to Noct. 

He was smiling. A broad, toothy, watery smile. It was enough. "I'm gonna go take a shower!" He promptly announced, then dashed into the bedroom and bathroom beyond. Just how long had he pieced this all together? Watched them all hopelessly pining? But more than that... Something else left with Noct as he left the room. Something Ignis was sure he could place if he chose to investigate, but at the moment, he was too overwhelmed. 

Gladio picked Prompto up, the smaller man gasping as he was set on the countertop, precariously close to where Ignis had been working only minutes before. The way their lips met, it was more like they crashed together. Eager, hasty, unbelieving. Gladio's hands were exploring Prompto's sides, Prompto's hands tangling in Gladio's hair. It was everything to him. 

Tears suddenly blurred his vision as it all finally came crashing down on him. _ This was happening _ . _ This, at least, they could have. _ The two sprang apart and reached for him, and he fell into their arms gratefully, sobbing as he did so. They tentatively laid their hands on him, Gladio behind his shoulder, Prompto delicately trailing his fingers along the back of his neck. He grabbed hold of both of them, pulling them closer. They understood. Prompto bubbled with teary laughter, losing it completely. The euphoria was intoxicating. 

He pulled away after a few minutes, wiping his tears as he got a grip. He assured their worried looks with a watery smile of his own before taking a breath and saying sternly, "now off the counter with you," pulling Prompto by his waist and setting him evenly on the tile. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," he informed them, taking a few more steadying breaths and smiling as he eyed him, turning back to his work, _ "love." _

Gladio's arms were around his waist, and he hummed as he tried to adjust to the comfortable weight and kisses being pressed into his neck. Six, but Gladio could be so soft when he fancied. Prompto brightened and giggled out an "okay!" He flinched, much as Gladio had, before biting his lip. His head turned down a bit and he looked up at Ignis with those notorious puppy eyes. "Um... Iggy?" 

"Yes?" 

A pause. "Can I, um..." Ignis turned to him, arching an eyebrow. "Kiss me?" 

Oh, this would be the death of him. 

He swooped down, slipping out if Gladio's grasp for a moment, and took Prompto's lips. Prompto actually rocked on his heel. Gods he was precious. He remembered again, he didn't have to hold himself back. Even as he parted his lips slightly, Prompto leaned in, ready and welcoming for a deeper kiss. 

Prompto didn't fuss whatsoever, perfectly content to let Ignis have his way, but never anything less than eager to please. They broke, Ignis grabbing a cloth and dabbing away the mess he'd left on Prom's mouth. All the while, crystalline amethyst eyes started back adoringly at him. 

Instead of this, he pushed aside his feelings of unease, of reservation, and of the vague sense of emptiness somewhere deeper in his heart. Right now, just for now, he was going to memorize every detail, enjoy every moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha just kidding I love angst y'all know what's coming next. I'm putting game timeline on hold until otherwise stated I give UP. I just-- I'm like Noct y'all. I just want them to be HAPPY. 
> 
> I also asked sb who's perspective I should write this on and I literally was thinking "not Iggy not Iggy not Iggy" but I think it turned out okay oof. 
> 
> Idk when this is all happening or where or what I just. I know I've tried to follow the game timeline but from here on out just. FUCK IT. CANON CAN CHOKE ON GLADIO'S OVER THE TOP RIDICULOUSLY LORGE BARA COCK!!!!!!!!! It's also 4am can u tell. 
> 
> Also. I'm finally settling into writing. Like writing writing not just throwing words on my Google doc. Wow am I happy I really want to rewrite chapters bc like. I feel like I've done way better with this chapter than anything I was able to do previously. It's bc I'm finally writing what I wanted to write instead of muscling through the build up. Just wait until I really get into what I actually wanna be writing y'all it'll be-- good. I have good things planned. Do not worry I will not make Noct suffer forever I love them all sm send help.


	15. Noctis | Enough

Noctis bolted from the couch toward the bedroom, but there he stood, quiet as a shadow and out of sight as he overheard the other three. Everything,  _ everything _ hurt. But he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. He was happy for them, genuinely, truly, wholeheartedly happy for them. He had meant every word. 

But when Prompto finally asked Ignis to kiss him, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold. Quiet as a cat, he dashed to the adjoining bathroom. Noisily as possible, he got the shower going. Anything to help cover his tears. They rolled down his cheeks, even hotter than the scalding water burning his chest, head raised above the spray. 

He let himself cry, staying quiet but letting himself do at least that much. With any luck, if the others somehow overheard him, he might be able to pass it off as tears of joy. Fuck, this hurt. But they were happy, they were finally choosing to be happy, and that was enough for him. It had to be. As long as they could smile, as long as he could bear witness to their love, he told himself that was all that mattered. 

At some point, his tears had stopped.The ache itself was familiar, but it felt a little sweeter. That was enough.

* * *

By the time he'd dragged himself out of the shower and dried off, the food had long since been ready. "Oh, hey! Was about to come get you," Prompto beamed, albeit a bit nervously. Noctis withheld a sigh, how long would he have to repeatedly show his approval before they accepted it. That this was what he wanted for them. That it was okay for them to be happy and in love. 

"Yeah, sorry," he didn't bother giving an explanation. He was happy he'd waited until his eyes had stopped being all puffy. Ignis was scrutinizing him, as was Gladio. Noctis rolled his eyes, "so are we eating or what?"

The light banter across the table was as it usually was. Nothing but the occasional sheepish glance between them gave any indication that things were any different. On the one hand, it set him at ease. Maybe things wouldn't feel so different, just a little better. Another part of him though, was thoroughly annoyed. Were they going to keep holding back for him? Was he going to have to start leaving the room more often? He knew that wouldn't slide, as they all took their jobs very seriously. This might still be a headache after all.

Gladio, Prompto, and him all decided to split cleaning up so Ignis could take his shower first. Gladio went next, then Prompto. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. At least until they all meandered into the bedroom. It hadn't occurred to him until then. Noct was probably going to sleep alone tonight. He wasn't facing any of them, and thankfully the room was dark so none of them probably could see the way his face fell. "Night," he said offhandedly before flopping onto the mattress and curling up, perhaps not so much as usual as to make the half empty bed less noticeable. 

"Scoot over princess," came Gladio's voice, startling him into looking around and up at the big man.

Noct just glanced at the other two slipping into the other bed, "uh."

Prompto piped up, "Gladio and I were talking last night and thought it would be better if you two shared tonight."

None of them made any mention of what had happened earlier. "Right," was Noctis's lame response. 

He curled up a bit more, arching his back and rolling his hips in a lazy attempt to shuffle further toward the edge of the bed and give Gladio some space. Despite what he'd said earlier, though, Gladio didn't give him much time to move over. Noct buried his face into the covers, feeling the mattress sink behind him. A familiar sensation crawled up his side, almost making him shiver. He was hyper aware of Gladio's arm  _ not  _ slung over his waist, pulling him close. Hyper aware that he  _ wasn't _ snuggled back against his chest,  _ couldn't _ feel his beard tickling his neck and shoulders-- 

He screwed his eyes shut. He forced himself to breathe, forced himself to  _ not _ react. He'd seen it. The way Prom had looked at Gladio, the way his voice changed just slightly when talking to Ignis. The intensity in Gladio's eyes as he'd looked at Iggy, the way he smiled at Prom. And Iggy.  _ Oh, Iggy.  _ The way he'd just  _ snapped _ . He'd wanted the two of them for so fucking long. But more than that, it was the way that... It wasn't the way Iggy looked at him, and more so the way he  _ didn't _ look at him. 

Iggy had looked at him only once that whole conversation. It hadn't been the way he'd looked at Prompto and Gladio. It was a different sort of holding back. Iggy had always been soft with him, but_ never_ in the way he'd been soft with Prom. He'd always been more at ease with him, but _never_ in the way he could relax in Gladio's presence. It hurt. It hurt so fuckin much. But it was enough. He'd heard enough in their exchange. Heard it enough in the way Prompto and Iggy _breathed_. 

He strained his ears, tense already to keep himself from so much as grimacing, face under the covers, he could just barely hear their pillow talk. Nothing he could distinguish, but their tones _had_ changed. He relaxed. It was enough. This was enough. It had to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels so short. One, it hurt me to write but also like idk. I did cut quite a bit out bc it felt esp rambley even for my writing. I wanted to express what Noct was feeling, everything he was holding back and his reservations. (y'already know Iggy's gonna be CRUSHED lmao) I feel like I had initially written too much to where it dragged and didn't like the flow but idk. This hurt me, this will continue to hurt me. Yikes.


	16. Libertus | Thinking of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> libertus and luna bonding

The waters seemed so peaceful. Libertus stood at the shore, shoes left back up the beach, enjoying the water and sand between his toes. The salty breeze was a comfort. Eyes closed against the sun, the memories reached for him. He'd taught himself to push through them, but there was no need now. 

_ Laughter. Splashing in the waves. The scent of sun kissed skin and feeling of the shining sun burning his shoulders. He swayed as the tide receded, he could almost feel the punch against his shoulder. And later, watching the vibrant colors of sunset, so close, almost touching. Fingers too hesitant to close the distance, too afraid to find out what would happen if they took the hand so painfully close to his.  _ What was this feeling? _ He had wondered. In his heart, he'd known. He'd known, but had never wanted to admit it...  _

"Libertus?" 

He opened his eyes, turning toward her voice. In the glare, he almost saw her. Brown hair, familiar blue eyes. Eyes like the blues of the murky Waters of that place only they had known. 

But her eyes were a clearer, crystal clear waters blue. Blue like this beach. And she didn't have brown hair, but blonde. She was a vision, no one could deny it. But it wasn't... The past was gone. But he could still hear her voice from all that time ago. 

"Libertus?" Luna asked again, stepping closer. A gentle hand rested on his arm, stabilizing him. "Are you alright?" 

For a moment, he couldn't speak. Too many memories of kisses he'd never had choking him up. His words came out breathless at first. "Yeah, I'm fine." He blinked a few times, shaking himself out of it. In a clearer voice, he added, "sorry. Just..." He looked back over the waves. Back at the waters, the beach that wasn't quite the same. "Just thinking about home." 

Her features softened, then she followed his gaze. This beach was beautiful, she was beautiful. But that wasn't... It could never be what he missed, what he loved. He was restless, but this was what he had. And he was grateful for that much. "One day, I promise." He looked back at her and she met his gaze evenly. "One day, you will be able to return home." She smiled, "I promise it." 

He smiled back at her. "Yeah," he sniffled, rubbing his eyes, then smiling more broadly, "you're right." 

* * *

The hotel was only too happy to accommodate the Lady Lunafreya-- free of charge, of course. They'd agreed to share a room, but even after all of this it was still a bit awkward. He wanted to keep her safe, be by her side no matter what. But it was still a bit stifling at times. You couldn't really relax entirely. 

But the room was beautiful, the view was beautiful. It was hard to believe he was actually staying in such a lavish place. He supposed it must've been pretty normal for her though. It felt wrong to him in a way. It all felt wrong. There was something he couldn't quite place, something that was missing. 

"You miss him, don't you." It wasn't a question. It wasn't even a question about who she was talking about. 

He smiled lopsidedly. "Of course I do." 

She nodded. There was silence for awhile between them. It was often like this. Usually he had no problem starting conversation, but everything just seemed to sap the energy from him lately. He supposed he was just getting old and crusty. "What was it like?" She suddenly asked, "living in Galahd?" 

He blinked, turning his head toward her. She sat pristinely, eyes distant as she stared out the window. She was relaxed, he could tell that much by the slump of her shoulders. And yet she still seemed so uptight. He turned his head back up to the ceiling, laying on top of the sheets of his bed. He took a breath. "Muggy," he replied simply. 

She burst out laughing, then covered it with the back of her hand. "Don't do that," he said. 

"Do what?" 

"Cover your laugh." He didn't look at her, even as she turned to look at him. "You shouldn't cover your laughter." He shrugged, clasping his hands behind his head, "I don't ever see why laughter should be improper or whatever." 

She seemed to consider this. "Alright," she responded. "So...muggy," she encouraged. 

He smiled. "Yeah. Muggy. As. Hell." She chuckled again, hand halfway to her mouth before she set it back down on the mattress. "It was always warm, even in the winter. We basically had two seasons." 

"Oh?" She asked. 

"Yeah. Hot. And hot and rainy." 

Laughter burst from her lips again, nearly causing her to double over. She didn't seem able to help herself as she covered her mouth. 

He turned to her, grinning, "you never heard that one?"

"No!" She said through giggles. 

He shook his head, looking back at the plastered ceiling. "That's a pretty common joke." He hummed in thought. "It was beautiful."

She looked up at him, eyes bright with interest and sympathy. 

"Nothing lavish like all of this," he said. It was difficult to talk about. How could he explain to a princess the beauty of days spent skipping school to explore the forest overgrowth, trespass into areas marked unsafe in the Canyon, afternoons wasted on the warm coast? It wasn't like Galdin Quay, the sand wasn't as fine, the water not so crystalline. And yet it was beautiful to him. 

He smiled wistfully, "Nyx and I used to sneak out late in the evening to hit the town. I mean, if you could call it that." His expression grew distant as the memories took a visible hold on him. "We lived on the outskirts of a minor city. I guess it really wouldn't be called a city, not by the rest of the world's standards. But what did we know? We were just kids who hadn't really explored much beyond the forest surrounding our hometown."

"You lived rather close to Galahd Canyon right?" She asked, prompting him to continue.

"Yeah, we were on one of the outskirt towns to a big tourist city. That was the city I was talking about actually."

"Somehow, I get the feeling you two were big trouble makers," she smiled. 

He laughed, "oh you don't know the half of it." He shook his head, the slightest flush dusting his cheeks. "Don't know if I should rat Nyx out like this, but I'm sure you can tell." They shared a look. "He was always quite the lady killer."

She laughed out loud again, this time with holding from covering it. "Oh I'm sure he was." An interestingly mischievous glint came into her eyes as she asked, "how bad was it? Let me guess he left a trail of broken hearts everywhere he went."

Libertus snorted, "hardly."

"Really?!" She asked in disbelief

"Well you got to remember," Libertus said fairly, "he would have had to have the guts to talk to anyone first." He chuckled.

"Oh? Was he shy?" Her smile was infectious.

"You have no idea," Libertus said smirking as he shook his head. "He has this air of mystery about him, but it was only because he was too awkward to talk to people. I was the one that had to get him out of his shell most of the time, and even then he'd get so embarrassed that he'd clam up and just seemed too standoffish. After a while people just assumed he was unavailable."

She clutched at her stomach laughing. His own laugh board, echoing off the walls. 

It was her turn to smile, grinning so hard she couldn't seem to stop even as she shook her head. "And what about you Libertus Ostium? I'm sure you were popular."

Libertus snorted, "you kidding me? I grew up around Nyx. No one really gave me a second glance."

She couldn't tell if it was encouraging or further disheartening that there didn't seem to be any malice in his voice as he said it. "Oh, I can't believe that," she said. 

He waved a hand dismissively, "no need to butter me up."

"I'm not! You're charming, funny, and so genuinely caring. I refuse to believe no one had noticed such a charmer." 

His flush deepened, but he waved her off again. He didn't say anything to contradict her though. Nyx had often said similar shit, but the proof was in the history. They'd both had their share of partners, mutual ones even. “I guess I had my moments,” he muttered. 

She had a strange expression, but he didn’t see it, so lost in thought. She gently pressed, “did you have...someone back home then?” 

He blinked, “what makes you think that?” 

She shrugged, her posture really relaxing for the first time. “You just... seem to be missing something in particular. I didn’t want to assume but,” she hesitated, “I’m getting the impression it’s more some _ one _ than overall homesickness.” 

His face flushed and he cleared his throat, turning away. He tried to say something, to dismiss it, but couldn’t find the words. 

“I’m sorry,” she said quickly, “I’ve overstepped--” 

“It’s fine,” he said gruffly, still turned away. 

The silence hung for a few minutes. She shifted uncomfortably, turning to stare back out the window. He turned just slightly, watching her. He glanced away after another pair of heartbeats. There was no wistful nostalgia, no humor in his voice. It wasn’t until then that she realized how much those things seemed to make up his usual tone. “There was.” 

“Hm?” she asked, head snapping toward him. 

He wasn’t looking at her. Not looking at anything at all, it seemed. “Someone I loved.” He paused, sighed, then lay back against the covers, covering his eyes with an arm. “But it’s...” His tone, the weariness in it. He didn’t have to finish. Whatever it was, it had slipped away. 

Her lips parted just slightly. “I’m sorry.” It felt so hollow. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, but his voice was more like himself when he responded. “Nah, it’s fine.” He sat up, completely this time, “don’t worry about it.” 

At first, her brow furrowed, assuming he was just putting on a brave front. And maybe he was, but maybe that was just how he’d grown to cope. His smile was genuine, his eyes full of growingly familiar laughter. “You getting hungry?” He asked. 

She blinked. “Oh, I--” her stomach had the indecency of answering for her, growling audibly. 

He laughed, “I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’” He swung his legs off the side of his bed, grabbing his jacket from where he’d slung it over a chair then got himself to his foot with his crutch. After steadying himself, he gingerly balanced on the chair and crutch to slip his shoe on. “C’mon, I smelled something good at that restaurant downstairs.” 

She quirked an eyebrow, getting up herself, “do you know what it was?” 

“Nope,” he said jovially, “but I recognize a good spice mix when I smell it. I’ll figure it out when we get down there.” 

She just laughed, following him out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New ship to come & will be tagged once it's blatantly out there!!!! it's not LibLuna tho i'll tell y'all now. 
> 
> also oof wow was this chapter choppy im sorry


	17. Lunafreya | Reunion

The evening was a bit chilly, but nothing so uncomfortable as to deter them. The sea glittered in reflected light, the salty breeze refreshing in an almost spiritual way. The hostess greeted them and offered to take them to their most exclusive table. She could tell by the way Libertus glanced away, shifting his weight on his crutch, that the idea made him just a tad uncomfortable. He probably hadn’t meant to, but he glanced briefly at the bar. She smiled graciously, “I’ll we’ll be just fine at the bar,” she turned to him, “right?” 

“Yeah,” he said mechanically. There was something in his tone, something in the muted hue of his eyes. He was clearly distracted. He had every right to be. As they were escorted, she wondered if there was anything she could do to console him. She hadn’t been able to put it into words, but his presence and bearing had helped her remain strong. He got like this sometimes, melancholy, distant, just generally off beat. “Whiskey sour,” he said simply to the bartender. He was eyeing the man idly, and she wondered what he was thinking. 

She tried to make light of the situation, “is everything alright? You look like you’re critiquing his every move.” 

This seemed to pull him out of it. “Oh, no, sorry. Just thinking.” She thought she’d have to prod him more, but to her delight he continued all his own. “Didn’t I ever tell you? Nyx and I had a little bar back home.” 

This piqued the bartender’s. “Really?” he asked, an odd expression on his face, “I’d suppose there’s something a little more fun you’d want than just a plain old Sour,” he joked. 

This made Libertus smile, and her smile, too, in turn. “Didn’t want to make a fuss. It’s a decent start.” He said this casually, but there was a sudden glint of interest in his eyes she’d never seen before. “But I’m always down to try something new.” 

The bartender hummed in thought, “well, what do you normally drink?” He shared a similar expression. A shared trade almost. Like two virtuosos exchanging their favorite pieces to play. “Let’s narrow it down.” 

Libertus gave his own hum. The bartender might have been eyeing him seriously, but Luna knew that look by now. Libertus turned, quite seriously, and with only a bit of a smirk asked, “what drink’s the biggest bitch to clean up after?” 

The bartender laughed. “Actually, we try to keep clean ups as fast as possible, so truthfully that’d be just a plain mojito.” 

Libertus rolled his eyes, “oh  _ Gods _ those weren’t the worst but damn if they weren’t a pain.” 

Luna found herself smiling broadly. It was nice to just watch him loosen up a bit, get into his element, so to speak. 

She nearly jumped out of her skin as she registered the voice almost directly behind her. “This seat taken?” 

Peripherally, she saw Libertus reach an arm out to the side, instinctually readying to reach for the magic within, ready to jump to her aid in an instant. But he was frozen still as she was. Then her eyes widened further, lips parting just enough to breathe, “Nyx!” 

For a moment, time slowed. The funny thing was, she was quite aware of the sensation, of how ridiculous it was to feel every simmering glow of lantern light was framed perfectly for this. Of how girlish her smile must’ve been, returning the look of all too proud of himself smugness he had on his entrance. The gravity between them seemed more surreal than magical. She blinked, getting a hold of herself, but the feeling didn’t flicker away as she’d anticipated. 

Then she suddenly noticed his state. His face was scarred heavily, almost like he’d been fostering burns. But his eyes told her  _ not now _ , so she dropped it. 

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’ then,” he said, still smirking. He moved around her to give Libertus’s shoulder a squeeze, which seemed to pull him out of his shock. She wouldn’t have thought Libertus capable of moving so fast in his state. He actually knocked his cast against the seat, but if it hurt him, he showed no sign. “Whoa,” Nyx joked, even as the two bear hugged. The emotion between them was nameless, it was clear they had more to say, but they kept it together. 

When they broke apart, they both grinned ear to ear. But even in that, there was still... more. The past few weeks had worn on both of them. Above all was the sheer relief. There was much to mourn, but now was a time to celebrate. “Just had to be a big damn hero, didn’t you?” Libertus jokingly chided. 

Nyx shrugged, “eh, you know me. Can’t ever pass up the chance to show off.” 

Libertus’s smile tightened as he got a real look to his friend. “Speaking of which, you look like shit,” he observed. Nyx was still heavily clad from head to foot. Not Glaive armor, but still heavy material, covering his arms and layering over his torso. He even had a hood up and gloves. 

But Nyx waved it off, saying airily, “it’s a long, amazing, death-defying story that’ll sound much cooler after a few drinks.” Libertus snorted, but she shared a glance with him. Nyx was laying on the brushing off a little too thickly, she felt. And Libertus seemed to think so as well. But as Nyx came around, gently grazing her shoulder with his gloved hand, to sit at her other side, they decided to let it go for the moment. 

The bartender had tactfully stayed out of the conversation, but now that the reunion seemed to be over, he asked brightly, “so what can I start you off with?” 

Nyx only mulled it over for a second, “just a whiskey sour.” Both Luna and Lib laughed. Nyx turned to them in confusion. “What?” 

The bartender was smiling, too. He nodded at Libertus, “you two brothers or something?” 

Nyx blinked, “uh, no? Why?” 

He grinned, “he asked for the same thing.” 

Nyx rolled his eyes as the other two kept chuckling, “oh come on it’s a common drink.” 

Luna held back a comment. Libertus was covering a broad smile. She looked Nyx in the eyes and explained, “you two have the same inflection.” 

Libertus burst out laughing. Nyx just shook his head, smiling now. “We’ve been around each other too long, apparently.” 

“Unfortunately,” Libertus agreed sarcastically. 

Luna didn’t consciously realize it then, but this was the most at ease she’d felt in years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL NEVER FORGET OR GET OVER USAGE OF THE CANON FACT THAT LIB AND NYX HAD A BAR BACK HOME OKAY but anyway
> 
> I just couldn't find the muse to finish this chapter. It's been sitting in my drafts since BEFORE the last chapter was even out. I'll try to start picking this up but tbh I'm still in this weird rut where this isn't what I want to be writing and it's still gonna be awhile before I get back to writing the parts of this fic I really want to get into so firstly, I'm sorry, but also, second, please bear with me. 
> 
> I also do rly wanna thank anyone who's stuck or sticking around bc tbh I am really unhappy with most of this. Idk if I am gonna go back and fix anything but I'm also trying to not just scrap it. I'm trying to just push forward and improve as I go but we'll see. I really can't thank y'all enough.


	18. Noctis | Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left with little choice, for Noct's sake, they go to see the Archean. Gladio and Noct talk, but there's a whole other side to the conversation Gladio doesn't grasp. And of course, it's heartbreaking for our Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's here's some angst

In the night, the Titan calls to him. Those eyes, like molten lava, searing through his every nerve. It's agony. It's torture. Images flash, too fast to see. And even then, within, he knows when he's being warned. But he isn't being beaconed from his path. In the struggle to remain-- conscious? Not overwhelmed with anguish-- he senses it. There is no remorse in the Titan, but there is a sense of... Sorrow. 

The images come faster and faster, pulling him closer to the Disc. He knows what he must do, and yet he can feel himself instinctually dig his feet in, as if he already knows what's to come. And then an explosion of pain from his shoulder. He feels like it's on fire, like he's being torn limb from limb. He tries to yell, to scream, but his throat-- his whole body-- he's on fire--

_ "Noct!" _

And suddenly his eyes snap open. Something deep in his subconscious would always respond when Gladio barked our orders. Probably some survival instinct, but now?

He hadn't even gotten over the shock of his dream when it hit him. Why he felt particularly tense for sharing a bed with his Shield. He'd been burning alive one second, and the next he was drowned in misery. A King never rests easy, they say, and neither do people cursed with being in love with one they can never have. (Or three.) He wondered briefly how fucked he was with the two connected before, "Noct? Noct!" Come on, buddy," Prompto's voice pulled him,  _ yanked _ him from his swimming thoughts. 

And suddenly a hand was on his cheek, gently turning him to face them. He felt heat roil through his chest downwards, he knew it was Iggy. "Nightmare--" he croaked, "The Disc--" then he choked. 

"I'll go get him some water," Prompto said, all but jumping off the mattress. His head was still reeling. 

Ignis scrutinized him, then sighed. "Perhaps this can't wait," he said in resignation. 

"It's the middle of the night, Specs," Gladio pointed out. 

Sure enough, as Prompto came rushing back with a plastic cup and water, probably just from the tap, Noct glanced at the clock. It was just past 2 in the morning. He shook his head, but gratefully drank the cup down in two gulps. Still not having the breath, he couldn't reassure Prom he didn't have to run back. He took a moment to get his bearings, and as Prompto came back he said, "Gladio's right." He took the cup, and took another, more steady drink, "it's late and--" 

"I think Iggy's right," Prompto cut him off. He looked antsy, but determined. 

Ignis nodded, "it seems as though the Titan is rather insistent, Noct." Iggy's tone was matter of fact, but not firm. It was his decision. 

And Noctis suddenly felt like he was gonna puke. He didn't  _ want  _ to make a decision, he just wanted to set them at ease-- He took a few more steadying breaths, then another few sips to finish the cup of water. He felt a pang of homesickness, or grief. The water didn't taste the same. Of course it didn't. 

He looked around blearily, not seeing the other three for a moment. And it all finally sunk in. His home was gone. Insomnia was gone. He screwed his eyes shut, not daring to let himself have a meltdown now. And then it hit. The flashes, the foreboding, the damned Titan. "Fuck!" He all but yelled, holding his head, "fine!  _ Fine _ ,  _ fuck _ \--" it hurt, but feeling Gladio's hand on his shoulder, Prompto's on the other, and Ignis rubbing his back, it was too much. He groaned, looking at the ceiling. "You want us to go now? We go now," he said firmly. And then, quickly, under his breath, "piece of shit, I'm mortal, I  _ need _ sleep--" 

"Noct," Ignis chided. 

"And more sleep than most," Gladio joked, trying to ease the situation. Noct met his eyes, he knew Gladio didn't want to go now, with it so dark, but... Whatever would help him. He nodded. Gladio nodded back. He got it. 

He missed Prompto's beam at them. And his hesitant glance at Iggy. So did the latter. Gladio didn't though. 

"So, uh, let's go!" Prom said, trying to be cheery. 

"Yeah," Noct grunted, shrugging them all off, "let's go. Get it over with."

* * *

They decided to take a look through the viewfinders, but as the approached, Noct slowed, Gladio seeing it too and moving in front of them as the others noticed the singular figure still out at what was now more than half past two in the friggen morning. 

_ "What a coincidence,"  _ the figure said cheerily. 

_ "I'm not so sure it is,"  _ Gladio grumbled in weary reply. Ignis instinctually hovered over Noct. Prompto instinctually hovered behind Iggy. 

_ "Aren't nursery rhymes curious things?" The man _ asked.  _ "Like this one. 'From the deep, the Archean calls. Yet on deaf ears, the gods' tongue falls. The king made to kneel, in pain, he crawls."  _

_ "So-- how do we keep him on his feet,"  _ Prompto asked defensively, even while backing away at every step forward he took. 

_ "You need only heed the call. Visit the Archean and hear his plea." _ Peripherally, he read each of his friends' masked expressions of guilt. They'd waited and now Noct seemed to be in even more pain. The creep turned with a flourish and an almost threatening,  _ "I can take you." _

They grouped together, discussing, but eventually gave in. It wasn't like they knew how to get to the Archean on their own, and all three of them seemed antsy to get this over with. Noct could bear the pain, but... He'd rather fight this creepy old dude than the Gods. 

_ "I'm not one to stand on ceremony, but such an occasion calls for an introduction. Please, call me Ardyn."  _ Noct wracked his brain, he could have sworn he'd heard the name before. 

* * *

They passed the gates without incident, but Noct hadn't like Ardyn's tone as he called,  _ "Hello! It's me! Be so kind as to open up!" _

But they were on through. Until it was that they couldn't. They hopped out, trudging through the dirt and remnants of structures long crumbled. He grabbed the weapon from the tomb, and hoped that'd be all for the day's adventure. 

And on the heels of that thought, the ground shook, Ignis was yelling, but Noct's head suddenly filled with a different burning as the Archean decided that  _ now _ was a good time for another push. Then the ground was crumbling beneath him. He heard three cries for him, saw for a split second the utter  _ panic _ in their eyes before he dropped. He had the sense to blindly grapple for purchase, but it was no use. His head was swimming, nothing felt real, he couldn't entirely control his hands. 

_ "Noct!"  _ Gladio. Somehow, even as the thought belatedly hit him--  _ holy shit, I'm dead-- _ Gladio's voice instantly grounded him. And then he felt Gladio's hand on his arm,  _ "I gotcha,"  _ and he didn't have to think anymore. He pulled himself up, numb with shock and reeling from the burst of it all. 

Then the Archean rose, speaking to him in a tongue he couldn't comprehend. He gritted his teeth, but there was nothing for it. It took everything to keep his head screwed on as he answered the other's worried shouts. 

Gladio was clearly still shaken.  _ "Don't rush off on your own, huh?"  _

Noctis responded automatically.  _ "Don't get left behind,"  _ he smirked. 

Gladio snorted.  _ "Wise guy." _

He felt guilty. Gladio was only looking out for him, but in the end, he felt it was for the best. Better to present himself as sturdy. Gladio didn't have to hover over him constantly, and maybe that'd set the big guy at ease.

And he was still determined from before. He had to be stronger, like he'd been in the caves. They didn't need a manchild to look after. They needed a leader. He had to be that, whether he liked it or not. And not just for them... 

And of course, it had to be  _ on a literal ledge _ when the Archean tried to reach for him again. He knew Gladio's annoyance wasn't really at him, but he couldn't help feeling defensive. The tremors were making them both nervous as it was, of course. But did Gladio really have such little faith in him not to double over again at a time like this? To not be able to bear it.

His stomach clenched, but he didn't have time to feel pathetic. He was too busy pushing the swirl of Godly presence away and holding on for dear life. 

And then the Titan was literally grabbing for him. Six this was fucked. And even as Gladio barked back at him reassurance, he felt his panic rising. But they made it. Barely. 

They kept going. Kept up the banter. It helped. Kinda. Not really. They were both annoyed at the whole situation, taught with anxiety over whatever the hell the Archean was trying to pull. But he guessed this must've been just one too many for Gladio's patience right then. 

_ "I'm sick of all this walking,"  _ he sulked, trying to let Gladio have a go at him, let off a little more steam. 

Instead, Gladio snapped.  _ "And I'm sick of your endless whining." _ He grabbed Noct's shoulder, and a sudden fear bubbled in Noct's throat. But he was used to burying fear and hesitance from Gladio. It was automatic. And for once, it didn't help.  _ "Calm the hell down."  _ He almost sounded soothing. 

Noct was too overloaded to come up with anything better than shrugging him off. He wasn't about to show weakness. Not now.  _ Not now. "Get off my back."  _

Gladio shook him.  _ "Are you a man of royal blood, or aren't you?" _ It stung. 

When he pushed Gladio back, it was out of defensiveness more than hurt.  _ "Of course I am."  _ And yet he couldn't help himself, in that one moment, that  _ one moment _ , it was too much. 

He was tired. He was anxious. The headaches feel like they could actually kill him. And-- and-- and he was heartbroken. 

He was preparing himself for a fucking  _ lifetime _ of watching the three guys he'd fallen head over fucking heels with be in love without him. He  _ was  _ happy for them. For him and Luna, but-- but-- 

It was the fact that he'd never had a fucking choice. 

About any of it. About who he was or what he could do or be. Because it was already decided. He was prince-- fucking  _ King _ Noctis Lucis Caelum and he couldn't be anything else. Not for a second. Not for a day. He couldn't even have one fucking day of peace. Of freedom. Gladio and Iggy never seemed to mind it. He didn't get it. He didn't fucking get it.  _ "I couldn't forget it if I tried. What about it?"  _

_ "I ain't saying that you've forgotten,"  _ Gods he didn't fucking get it,  _ "but you gotta know something."  _ Oh this was gonna be rich. 

And then he felt the wind knocked out him. Not by blows, but by words.  _ "You're not the only one who's having a tough time." _

He wanted to be mean, to be bitter.  _ At least  _ you  _ get to smooch two cute blondes whenever the fuck you want. _ It was unfair to Gladio, but--  _ "We're all on edge." _

Noctis couldn't look at him. He  _ knew _ they were hurting.  _ Knew _ they wanted to look to him for direction. But then Gladio spoke on.  _ "We Amicitia are the King's sworn shields."  _ Noctis felt himself choke a little, the guilt sinking in.  _ "Guard the king with our lives... that's the way it's always been."  _ Noct knew the bitterness he was hearing was his own hubris. But he almost let himself pretend. 

Gladio turned to him.  _ "I've embraced my duty. And I take pride in it."  _

Noct turned away again. He couldn't listen to this. He knew what Gladio was getting at. He really didn't fucking get it. It was somehow worse to hear him talk.  _ "When you can't focus, I focus for you. It's my job, so let me do it, alright?"  _

Like hell. 

He didn't fucking get it. Of  _ all  _ times for Gladio to be soft with him. Of all fucking times. 

_ "Alright." _

The mood was broken, but Gladio still seemed to feel he had to wrap things up.  _ "Sorry, but I had to get it out."  _ And oh Six, his heart melted. Yet again. He was such a loser. 

He thought he was gonna snap as Gladio added, " _ and remember, don't rush ahead on your own." _

He felt sick. So Gladio really wasn't gonna trust him. He knew it wasn't that, but still. He couldn't help but be bitter with himself. He didn't  _ want  _ Gladio to be his Shield. A guard, ish, maybe. But... Knowing that Gladio-- all of them, really-- would literally step in front of a bullet to save him. He hated it. Hated the implications. Hated the very  _ possibility _ of one of them  _ dying _ before him.  _ Because _ of him. He had to wrap this up, to say something,  _ anything _ \--

_ "Hey Gladio. Your dad, I-I'm grateful to him."  _

_ "Just doing his job-- hmm? Isn't that your phone?"  _ It was. Godsdammit. But it was good to hear Iggy's voice, crackling as it was. That is, until it registered. Then the line died. He informed Gladio of their company. 

But they finally made it, cutting through a few Niff's on the way.  _ "Hey! I'm here,"  _ he called to the God, disrespectful of course, but, hey, he was having a night and it was the Archeans fault. It was still dark, his phone said it was almost 4 in the godsdamned morning. He felt he had a right to be upset. 

And then the vision hit him. Then Noct finally reached his breaking point as the nonsense hit him.  _ "What is it you want?! Quit screwing with my head!"  _

And then the fist came for him. And then, breathlessly,  _ "you gotta be kidding me." _

For a moment. A split second. He was done. He was ready. Just fucking take him now. Just make it quick. But his instincts didn't let him. Even as he fell, he instinctually warped down to safety. The foot came down. And again. He was just  _ ready _ . But his arminger was summoned, like we was gonna try and hold the damn God's foot up.

Gladio saved him, of course. They ran for it, but it was no use. They couldn't flee. It had to be a fight. With some blessed help from the other two, the Archean's arm shattered. And then the final vision. And then--

_ Luna.  _

And then it all clicked. The Niff ships went down in a blaze. He had proven himself, somehow. 

And then the dropship came down. It opened. And wouldn't you know it. 

Ardyn Izunia. Chancellor of Niflheim. Gods damn him. He could hear it in Iggy's voice. They had no choice. They took Ardyn's offer. The other three wearily moving to guard him, they boarded the ship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd been dragging my feet on this for months now, I'm sorry. I originally wanted to do one more chapter for Luna, Nyx and Lib's side but just couldn't do it. From here, I expect to be diverging from canon a bit more. Also will try and bring this back from hiatus. Sorry I was gone so long 


	19. Noctis | Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Canon divergence" I say, sticking to canon events.

_ "I still can't believe it. I mean, shouldn't the car have turned up by now?" _ Prompto asked, pacing. 

_ "We should wait until Cindy's done asking around the local garages before we despair."  _ Ignis replied soothingly. For a moment, their eyes met, and Noctis could almost see the sparks.

They were all still getting used to things. It hadn't been easy, what with the whole situation. Still, he couldn't help but see the gravity between the two. They'd of course all hovered protectively around him while in the presence of the Empire, but since being dropped off without too much sign of the Empire's looming shadow, the other three had gotten more and more cozy. 

Noctis had done them the favor of being too preoccupied to notice or comment much, other than the occasional teasing. But something about that look. Prompto's usually wide puppy eyes were slitted just a bit. Ignis was always impeccable, but that didn't entirely explain how he could take Prom's (and his) breath away. And for Prom's part, he had his own sort of allure that Ignis was in no way immune to. Weak to, more like. (Not that Noct wasn't, either.) 

_ "Let's not fool ourselves, the empire has it."  _ Gladio cut in. His eyes met his Shield's, and a moment of panic gripped him as he realized Gladio hadn't been looking at his lovers, but at him. The worst part was Gladio was pretty inscrutable at the moment. He couldn't tell what Gladio had thought he'd seen, or what he'd made of it. 

The conversation continued, Noct too wrapped up in his head until Prompto's face lit up and he came toward his general direction. He froze up and knew for sure that time that Gladio had noticed, but Prom wasn't coming at him.  _ "Look, it's Umbra!"  _

Noctis turned and, sure enough, Umbra waited obediently. Silent, like a shadow. Watchful, like a guardian. He'd always felt a connection to Umbra, and the feeling made him smile as he approached. 

But Umbra ran off, leaving them to chase him. Umbra led them from the path, finding Gentiana. 

_ "Hear me, oh king of the stone." _

News of Luna was good, if troubling. Even if Gentiana talked in riddles, as usual. Gods, couldn't they just fuckin'  _ tell  _ him what he's supposed to be doing outright? Was that  _ really _ too much to ask??? 

But she was gone. 

Noct was a bit accustomed to these sorts of visitations now, having witnessed many during his and Luna's time together. He half listened to Gladio and Iggy catch Prom up with whatever the hell that was, kneeling down to take Luna's letter from Umbra. He found his heart racing. With all that had happened with the guys, he needed some comfort. Luna's letter back would give him that. He'd see it, in her words, her writing that she was okay. That  _ they _ were okay. She'd catch him back up, and she wouldn't feel so distant for awhile. Just like they used to, except--

_ My prayers are with you, Noctis _

And that was all. A single line. He felt his head fall, his throat go tight. He hadn't realized how much he'd been awaiting her answer. He tried, but couldn't keep his shoulders from slumping as he ran a hand over the book. 

He wanted to write more. Write a long, long message back. Telling her how happy he was that she'd responded, wishing her well, too, venting about what all had happened with the others-- 

Okay. Maybe not that.

He might get a long  _ rant _ back for that. 

After all,  _ she'd _ been the one to explain polyamory to him. They'd long since decided. They  _ were _ in love, but they didn't have to be closed, per se. It had been a long time, and especially now they knew that a lot could happen in "for the rest of our lives" and beyond or whatever the vows were supposed to be. 

She'd been the one to suspect he'd liked Ignis, Gladio, and eventually Prompto as more than simply friends. She'd been the one to encourage him to say something. But she also...was biased. Removed from the situation. There were still some reservations, but-- they'd talk about that more in person. He couldn't wait. 

The hurt came in a second wave as the wistfulness faded. A simple line. He closed his eyes, trying not to feel an unreasonable sense of betrayal at her formality. He'd needed so much more. Not that she could have known that. 

But he answered in kind, replacing the book securely with Umbra. And then the words began to pour from him. Everything he wanted to say. Not everything. But things he couldn't even say to  _ her. _ Not even in those pages. 

_ "Let Luna know I'm okay, and she won't have to wait much longer... we'll be together soon."  _ He missed three sets of eyes soften at the tightness in his voice. All three missed each other's looks, too. 

Noctis became distracted by Gentiana's direction. He smiled, silently thanking her for making a bit more sense. 

In response, he felt her smile upon him, even if he couldn't see her. 

He lifted a hand, seeking the comfort of Umbra's fur as respite from the crushing loneliness deepened by the grand presence of the spirit, but he realized Umbra had gone during his vision. 

He tried not to be heartbroken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I'm trying to keep a grip on writing this. I really don't want to fall into another hiatus. Press F to pay respect for my will to write. I also just really really wanted to thank everyone so far for the comments and kudos, you all mean the world to me <3  
I'm also short a desktop at the moment, but once I gain access to one I'll go back and fix up the previous chapters. I tend to write everything in one go and then immediately post because proofreading is boring and I don't like reading my writing. Oof. Press F to pay respects to all the words lost to autocorrect.


	20. Gladio | Wrong

The silence became too much for Prompto to bear, apparently, as they trekked toward the storm.  _ "So Iris's story about Lady Lunafreya coming through town was true after all."  _

_ "Judging by the timing of her visit, she probably set course for the Archean as soon as she fled the Crown City,"  _ Ignis added thoughtfully. 

Gladio chuckled, shooting the Prince a suggestive glance.  _ "You really owe her big time, Noct."  _

_ "Can't wait to thank her in person."  _

Noctis's tone had been flat, but that didn't mask the lover's sigh he gave. Gladio eyed him for a second, gauging. Maybe... Maybe he had gotten the wrong idea. 

Camp that night was cold, wet, and all together low as far as atmosphere. They'd set the tent up among some trees, but even if they had shielded them from the rain, the brush was way too soaked to be usable for firewood. Still, Iggy managed to make a killer meal, as always. None of them made any comment that it wasn't warming. Still, they sat around, already too wet and tired to care that they were only getting wetter. 

Noctis had been very slow to start on his meal, and he wasn't the only one who'd noticed. Prompto ate consciously, pointedly "covertly" glancing at Noct every time he took a bite. A few times, Iggy almost said something, but always withdrew. Finally, Gladio had had enough of it. "Won't be able to thank Lunafreya if you starve to death first." 

Noct snorted, but made a show of taking a large bite. "There," he said moodily, "happy?" 

"As pie," Gladio replied easily. 

Prompto threw his head back in exaggerated exasperation.  _ "Please, _ do not talk about pie right now," he said, "I don't even have that bad a sweet tooth, but I've been  _ craving _ something sweet like crazy!" 

Ignis pondered for a moment, "I only wish you'd spoken up sooner. Perhaps I can put together something--" 

Prompto flushed, "oh, wait, Iggy-- no-- I was kidding!"

"If you're looking for some sugar, I think I know someone who could give it," Noct said playfully. 

Prompto stopped in his tracks, mouth slightly agape. Gladio himself couldn't help his eyes going wide at the suggestion. 

However, Ignis just rolled his eyes. "Cute, Noct," he smirked raising an eyebrow at the Prince. Noct's smirk only broadened. "Thank you, your highness," Ignis said, mock sanctimoniously, "but I do not believe I require aid flirting with my own boyfriend." 

Gladio felt himself droop a little, but it was nothing to the way Prom wilted. Yeah, he  _ definitely _ had it bad for Noct. He looked pretty disappointed Noct wasn't suggesting  _ he _ kiss him. 

But as he was about to say as much, just to broach the subject, Noct continued smoothly, "oh? Funny, I haven't been seeing much flirting around." He gave Ignis, and then both he and Prompto, flat stares in turn. "Really guys," he said sighing, relaxing back a bit, "I'm serious, I know we're all on edge but you don't have to, you know," Noct probably thought the bad lighting would shield the slight coloring in his cheeks, but Gladio saw it plain as day, "hold back around me. Or any 'consideration' crap." 

Prompto looked wholly uncomfortable, which shifted Ignis's own look of mild embarrassment to concern. Noctis was seemingly too in his own thoughts to notice the unspoken exchange, as he continued, trying to be dismissive. "C'mon, I've practically seen all three of you  _ naked _ \--" Gladio felt his throat tighten unexpectedly, and from the frantic glance Prom gave him, he was feeling similarly-- "so... I just wanted to say that you guys can be, you know, intimate around me." Gladio was about to say something, he couldn't  _ not _ but-- "Or at least just so I know _ I'm _ not what's still holding you all back." 

The quiet sincerity in Noct's voice stunned him. Stunned all of them. Prompto couldn't take his eyes off Noct, who'd decided on staring fixedly at the plate in his lap. Ignis spoke up first. "Noct... It's... No, it isn't you." But it was. Ignis just didn't realize it either. How the hell hadn't he, now Gladio thought of it. Now that he'd come to opening his eyes to it, couldn't Iggy see that he was just as in love with Noct as with him and Prom? Or that Noct felt the same way? Just that flirty exchange before, even... 

But then he thought back to the way Noct's voice had been before.  _ Can't wait to thank her in person.  _

Noctis had always been a bit reserved about his feelings for Lunafreya since Gladio had first teased him about his little crush all those years ago. Maybe... Maybe he was reading too much into things. Maybe he wasn't opening his eyes at all, only seeing what he'd wanted, now that he was admitting he wanted... What? 

His charge? 

His  _ King? _

Prompto's little crush made sense but... It couldn't ever really be, now he thought of it. It was gonna be difficult enough between him and Iggy, and they were official crownsguard, not a civilian like Prom. Of course, there was issue with his own position as Shield, too. His heir was to guard Noctis and Lunafreya's heir, as well. Which, of course, implied he  _ needed _ a biological heir-- 

Ignis had continued on, and he'd listened with half an ear as reality came crushing down on him. "It's, well, everything. I know I don't have to go into detail, but--" 

Ignis had cut off a bit, and when Gladio refocused, all three pairs of eyes were on him. "Everything alright?" Prompto's would be casual tone made him realize he'd really missed something. 

"Uh, sorry, lost in thought for a second," he waved them off, but noted Noctis in particular scrutinizing him. Damn. "As you were saying, Iggy?" 

"Ah, right," Ignis tried to regain his thread, but there was a hesitant look about him that made Gladio pause, trying to read into his words and tone. "It's all been mere circumstance, Noct. Rest assured, are  _ know _ you don't disapprove of us." 

Well that was a way to put it. And yet, Noct took it in stride, unconsciously taking another bite while Ignis had spoken, swallowing before answering. "Obviously, I mean, I  _ am _ the one who told you to just fuckin kiss already." Noct smirked as Ignis huffed, Prompto going a particular bright red and even Gladio himself feeling his face warm. 

"You're not letting that one go, are you?" He asked, only half faking his exasperation. 

"Hell no," Noctis smirked, "I'm gonna tell everyone on your wedding day." 

The three blinked, and even Iggy's usual composure slipped, but it was Prompto who stammered, "hey, isn't it a bit early to be planning a wedding." Getting himself together, he stretched, reaching over to jab a finger into Noct's shoulder. "After all, you still got your own wedding to plan, Prince Charming." 

"More like Charm-less," Gladio quipped easily. 

Somehow, his heart dropped when Noct only chuckled at that. "Oh trust me, I'm like 90% sure Luna'll be  _ aiming _ the bouquet," he said teasingly. But his tone eased into almost nonchalance as he added, "after all, it was her who had to break it to me you were all into each other."

Well that was a shock. 

"How..." He began, but he couldn't even get that much out. 

Noctis flushed, realizing he'd said more than he'd intended, he supposed. "When I write Luna," he began awkwardly, "I mean, just to keep as deep a communication as possible, you know, um." He paused for a moment. Gladio almost drew back. Prom and Iggy seemed on the verge, too. Noct was... Very secretive about what he put into those letters. But he spoke on. "I... We both... We write about just about everything." The sentence hung in the air, all the implications swirling in the chilly air. 

"I see," Ignis said, voice casual but not able to look at any of them. 

The conversation died, but at least Noct seemed to be more determined in his now cold and rained on meal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh boy do I love miscommunication for breakfast. It's exactly 6am local time and as I'm fully nocturnal due to work, it is now time for dinner/breakfast. I'm still not able to access a desktop but I have it on my to do to schedule going to a library and using the desktops there so hopefully I'll be able to proofread and clean this whole fic up soon.


End file.
